


Moira's Despair

by Ashkevron



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Rating: NC17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 09:36:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashkevron/pseuds/Ashkevron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different take on the events of the movie verse.  An AU where the Beach divorce doesn't occur...<br/>Basically Moira's the villain in this one...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to Marvel and associates, I am not making any monies from this work.

Slowly Charles staggered out of the hanger, every inch of his body protesting the movement. It had taken a lot out of him to hold onto Shaw, who had been extremely powerful, and skilled in his mental defences. It had taken more out of him to participate in Erik's act of murder. But the worst of it had been Shaw's soul, laid bare and the essence of pure evil. _They_ had screamed as Erik had driven that coin through _their_ brain, and for a long moment of infinity they had been one being, one person. He had been a monster. He figured he'd at the least passed out for a moment or two on seeing Moira's concerned figure leaning over him.

 

He had been dragged with Shaw towards the darkness, the dark abyss of death, falling and saved only by the thought of Erik, and Shaw's terrible smugness, even in death, believing himself victorious in completing his monster.  Erik.  Everything within Charles had repelled against that notion, giving him the strength to break away, but he faltered as Erik emerged from the submarine, Shaw's corpse hovering in front of him, and still wearing that damned helmet.  He could not reach him mentally, and was becoming increasingly terrified of the gulf growing between them. Shaw's triumph echoed in the telepath's mind, _"No,"_ he gasped, silent tears slipping down his face, _"No."_ For the first time in his life, his mind emptied, of all thought but one. _Erik._   Charles had to reach him, but even as he moved his body betrayed him, legs giving way.  He flailed grasping at the wavering wall of the jet, as Moira's arms caught him, and it was too much - her emotions – her concern, hit him like a physical blow to his weakened mental controls.

 

He manages to send her away, with the briefest a brief shove, _Go check in_ , and is abruptly released. He sags, unable to block out Shaw's lingering malignance, and his last growled promise. Charles stifled a scream, everything was too loud, too bright, too much…he couldn't shut them out.

 

Familiar welcome arms enfolded him his sister, Raven, crying his name over and over, but he can't block her out.  A scream emerges from the shapeshifter's lips as she is enveloped in the chaoes of her brother's mind.  

 

Erik laughed in jubilation, he had succeeded beyond his wildest expectations and Shaw was dead. His mission complete. In giddy disbelief, he paraded his ghastly prize before him, taking in the looks of astonishment from the remnants of Shaw's team. No one could stop him now, he had full control of his powers. He would teach the humans what fear was.  He scanned the beach, looking for the one who had made it all possible.

 

The universe tilted on its axis, narrowing to focus on screaming sky-blue eyes.

 

Shaw's corpse was discarded, as Erik broke into a run, tearing the helmet from his skull, but he was too far to catch Charles as he fell. Too far to stop Raven as she cradled her brother in her arms. Too far to prevent the terrifying scream emerging from her lips.

 

"Charles!" Erik stumbled, as he was struck by a powerful projection of soul-wrenching agony, and gathered the convulsing telepath in his arms, sliding to his knees. Inwardly cursing himself, he was such a damn fool. He knew Shaw, the tormentor throughout his tortured childhood. He knew what the man was capable of, and had at the least the awareness of the depths of his darkness. Charles, the innocent idealist, who saw the good in everyone even Erik himself, had no such background to prepare him. Charles had been left alone, abandoned by Erik to the essence of evil, with nothing to ground him against it. Biting his lip, Erik could not help recalling the mental exchanges he had held with the telepath, they had a deeply personal almost sacred intimacy to them. How much closer can you be to the very essence of someone, than that? Erik swallowed thickly, a shudder passing through him. He had abandoned Charles, leaving him with no defence to face the monster alone, so consumed by the tantalising success of victory as he snatched up the frozen Shaw's helmet.

 

Tortured words spilled from the younger man's lips, _"too many…"_ Erik held him, searching his thoughts for something…anything…before it came to him. The telepath had begun to teach him to project his thoughts, how to throw his mental voice. He could only hope it would work now, resting his forehead heavily against the others. _Show me, Charles, let me in._ He instructed, desperately, _LET ME IN,_ and is enveloped in a swirling maelstrom, a nightmare beyond which he could have imagined.

 

Vague snaps of distant people and impressions, swirling distant dark unpleasant memories and it seemed that Charles's own past had not been as rosy as it appeared.  All of it however was overcome by a lingering presence that Erik could not fail to recognise, Shaw intently pulling his friend down into the depths of hell. 

 

Erik stilled, "No," _think,_ he commanded himself and his eyes snapped open as the answer came to him. _"Between rage and serenity…"_ Charles’s familiar cherished voice echoed, and it seemed that everything would rest on that single moment in time, as Erik drew on his own limited, but fiercely intense happy memories.

_Images of his family, before the holocaust, unlocked by - Charles._

_Intense joyous moments of the last few weeks and being so in tune with another - Charles._

_Teaching the kids, and the joys of success, shared with - Charles._

_The moment it began when he was saved, by a voice in his mind - Charles - pulling him from the water._

 

Realisation shot through Erik like a thunder bolt, immersing him in a heady rush of understanding Charles, was behind each of the sparse sparks of light in his predominantly dark life.  How foolish he had been to almost let that go. 

 

***

 

Stirring he slowly felt a deep peace vibrate through him, becoming aware of soft frantic murmured words from lips pressed against his brow. In German…? That couldn't be right.  _"Erik,"_ he murmured in panic. _"Shh liebe,"_ a deep familiar gravelly voice commanded against his ear, and he realised with a start he was lying in the metal kinetic's arms. His eyes shot open, and brilliant emerald green eyes pinned him, and he realises that the strong sensation of calm is flowing from the elder man. _How?_ He tried to keep up with reality, but wasn't really certain what had happened. He had passed out? The last thing he remembered was Erik hauling the macabre spectre of Shaw before him, and he shivered, when Erik's voice spoke in his mind. 

 

_Don't you see Charles, you are a healer._

 

This from Erik, the man who believed himself incapable of compassion or goodness.  Charles could not stop the tears slipping free, mirrored in the other’s eyes and it seemed like hours, yet was mere moments, when in alarm he remembered his sister. "Raven-" he gasped attempting to sit up, only to be restrained by a firm hand on his chest. "Charles focus. You need to calm your mind," Erik, instructs steadily, using his favourite phrase back on himself, and at that realisation Charles laughs softly.

 

"You idiots!" His sister exclaims harshly, suddenly leaning over them. She shifts berating Erik in Charles's form, "Do you have any idea what happens when you die in a dream you could have killed him!" She exclaims and then shift into Erik's form, turning on Charles, "Why did you not let go? You knew what could happen!" Charles winces, calling her name as she takes off once more - hiding. "Raven…wait-" He is drawn to his feet, Erik's hands resting firmly on his shoulders, "She's right. Why did you not release Shaw?" He asked quietly, and Charles stills, searching the other's eyes, "You would have died. Shaw fought to the end." Erik's hand snags his wrist tightly, dragging the telepath round, so they stand, faces just inches apart. "I was prepared to die," he snapped out.

 

Charles shakes his head, "Do you believe your life so worthless?" That note of gentleness it was too much, deflating Erik's anger. He turns away, stopping at the smooth fingers that suddenly clasped his jaw, jerking his chin down so their faces were inches apart, "Listen to me very carefully Erik Lehnsherr," _Your life is very important and not just to me._ Erik can only stare, as his friends sky-blue iris's shift to an intense silvered turquoise colour, flashing in angered frustration. _Beautiful_ , he thinks, with a wry grin as Charles picks up on it, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Erik," he sighs starting as Raven suddenly embraces them both. 

 

Erik smiles with that characteristic grin, as Charles falters, "Raven?" he blinks as she kisses his forehead, "You are very distracted today," She teases, drawing the two men together. _Kill me now,_ Charles projects in exasperation and Erik smirks, drawing him closer from the metal elements on his clothes.

 

"Erik…" Charles begins but whatever he is going to say is abruptly cut off, as he stiffens and Raven looked at Erik helplessly. Frowning, he grips the telepath's chin recognising the distant look in his eyes, "Charles what is it?" Pain crosses his friend's features, "Moira, can't contact command, she's hysterical." He notes in a distant voice. Erik realised he was partly elsewhere reached out again, _Charles not now you don't have the strength,_ he commands softly, and is immediately immersed in a distant hum of minds...

_…rival countries ships…almost enemies…captains…conversing…agreeing a unified joint strike against the bigger threat._

 

"Against the bigger threat," Erik repeats absently, protectively enfolding the younger man in his arms. "So it begins," his tone, accompanied by the gentle brushing of his fingers against the telepath's neck belay the controlled fury raging beneath his surface thoughts. Metal rattles ominously from the broken jet, as Moira belatedly arrives, "I can't reach command they're not responding.."

 

She stutters, stopping her eyes fixing on the scene in front of her. A sharp flash of jealousy sparking as she regards their closenessof the two men. "Charles," she calls softly, blinking when Erik raises his palm stopping her coming any closer. "Stay back," he commands sharply. She glowers, "Charles what is-" He lifts his head, from Erik's shoulder, regarding her quietly, "They see us as the bigger threat and are joining forces against _us_."

 

A hand flew to her mouth as she shook her head in denial, "They wouldn't they _know_ we are friendly." Erik flexes his gift now, just the lightest pressure, a warning stopping her advance. "They have witnessed today a power they can never hope to possess or control, and they fear it," he breaks off, and Charles twists round in alarm, "Erik I can't stop them they are launching _missiles_."

 

Moira frowns, leaning to grasp his arm, "Charles it's not true." He looks down at her, a frown on his lips, "Moira-" He begins, when the approaching shadows catch his attention, "Erik you were right." At the desolate admission, echoing in his mind, something settles within the metal kinetic. It would be alright now. Charles understands.

 

Erik can feel them all, even before they appear on the horizon, and extending his arm he manages to slow, and catch them all in mid-flight. The release of his gift is instinctive now.  It is difficult to control so many at once, yet infinitely lighter than the submarine had been, and he is aided in his focus by the man at his side. _Oh Erik well done!_ He basks in the joy reflecting in Charles's eyes, absorbing the whistles of jubilation from the 'kids'.

 

The 'kids'…the government would begin their anti-mutant campaign with the attempted murder of children. Grimly he turns the missiles round. _Erik?_ Charles asks softly. _They fear us Charles…if they are so willing to dismiss the lives of children now, what of later?_

 

"No you can't! There are thousands of _people_ on those ships they are just following orders!" Moira cries. Erik glowers, "I have been at the mercy of those just following orders before.  Never again." She shifts her attention to the only one who can stop him now, "Charles!"  She gasps however at his mental rebuke, _Are we also not 'people' Moira?_ She swallows, observing their united stance and the 'kids' gathering behind them in unison.

 

Erik can not resist a fierce glare back at the agent, that needs no interpretation, _you will not come between us…no one will,_ before dismissing her insignificance from his mind.

 

"You understand?" He asks, his question for Charles alone, as they hover on the brink. The telepath meets his gaze neutrally, "I can feel their minds Erik, they are frightened," desperation flickers in his blue eyes, "They are barely children, and there are so few of us to win a war." _You hold our future in your hands Erik, whichever path, I will stand at your side._ Erik feels tears blur his vision, and Charles manages a wry smile, despite the situation, _I told you, you are no longer alone._

 

With a soft cry, Erik presses his lips against the smaller man's unruly brown hair, before regaining his composure, _We need more time_ , he concedes, releasing his grip on the missiles, and lets them fall in a brilliant firework display, over the bows of the vessels.

 

The sound of the gun going off is muffled by the explosions overhead, caught up in the jubilation, it takes Erik a moment to realise. Charles with a split second head start attempts to shove Erik out of the way only to be dragged with him as the elder man's defence training kicks in and their motion is enhanced by the sharp pull of metal. They land heavily against the sand. 

 

Erik immediately rolls into a crouching position shielding the younger man, and snaps his palm up. The second round of bullets stop bare millimetres from their targets. Charles gasps, as they brush, almost gently against his skin, before dropping to the ground. Erik is then on his feet, as more shots fire, facing Moira with a deadly light in his eyes. "I was ordered to take action if you were compromised." She states desperately.

 

Charles struggles to focus, his mind sluggish. What was the point of firing a gun with metal bullets at Erik? True he had been distracted with the missiles.  He watches as Erik let her move closer, teasing her with the idea that she might succeed. Something was wrong here.  He thinks hazily before picking up on Moira's intentions.

_…Oh…clever..._

 

She was hoping it would work, because otherwise she was dead. She was moving ever closer with Erik's death sentence, close enough so the last bullet, a special _plastic_ bullet would travel far enough to enter his heart. A perfect trap. She takes another step forwards, knowing she has only milliseconds now, as she meets his taunting glare.

 

Charles simply reacts, exhausted as he is his controls on his powers were not what they should be, and in that moment he does not care. Static snaps around him as he extends his arm towards Moira and she flies backwards through the air colliding heavily against the metal of the broken jet.

 

Erik spins round, observing with interest the familiar silver-turquoise flare of the telepath's eyes, reaching to catch Charles's shoulders as he rose unsteady to his feet. "Are you alright?" He demands leaning forwards to observe sky-blue eyes return, "I heard her she was going to kill you." The metal kinetic frowns, "I am the one who can deflect metal remember?"  He almost misses Charles's response its so faintly spoken, _"Trap...plastic bullet, needed to get close range."_

 

In comprehension, Erik sends the gun flying out of the stirring agents reach, and into the salt ridden waters. With a contemptuous flick of his wrist she begins to choke as her metal necklace becomes a deadly noose. "Erik control yourself, the kids..." Charles admonishes, observing as Shaw's people step forwards.   Erik moves protectively in front of him unsure as to their intentions with the 'kids' moving defensively behind them. "We should not have to fight each other, Shaw was right in that." He announces, "However, he was guilty of killing my mother."   Azazel nods, "I can take us away from here," his gaze fixing on Raven's form, as she helps her brother, Erik's attention is drawn by the sharp hiss of pain emerging from the Charles's lips.

 

Beast moving forwards to help, holds up his hands up in a placating gesture, as Erik strides past, lifting the telepath's arms around his neck, and smoothly sweeping him from his feet. "Erik, I can walk," Charles begins and falls silent at the sharp imperious glare. "Shut up," Erik scowls and Alex laughs, "Someone's getting bossy." He breaks off as Erik's sharp glare pins him, "Or not…its all good," he swallows. Erik gives a smug smile, and despite everything it feels good, incredibly good. The kids surround them, and Azazel transports them away.


	2. Sanctuary

They arrives in strange luxurious red surroundings not the familiar sanctuary of the mansion. Instantly Erik's mind moves to counter the trap, casting about for escape routes while outwardly appearing calm, Azazel inclines his head, "I can only travel where I have been before." Once they have recovered from the momentary strangeness of the travel, Sean whistles softly, "Where is this place?" He receives a sharp whack from Alex, casting him a dower glare. Raven is quiet, observing Angel with an almost predatory glare.

 

There is a quiet buzz from the metallic objects around them, the only sign of the otherwise quiet metal kinetic's ire. "You're in the hellfire club." Angel swings her arms round grandly, wincing in pain from her broken wing. Raven snickers, earning a sharp glare from the winged mutant.

 

Azazel tilts his head looking at Erik for a moment, "Oh…of course." He murmurs as though to himself, followed by a, "I am curious it was different less so with Emma." He breaks off, regarding them all watching him, before shrugging, and inclining his head. _"Hello Erik,"_ and for a moment bright blue shines in startling contrast from the red mutant's gaze, stunned the metal manipulator stills, before glancing down at the still body in his arms.

 

 _Of course Charles can enter Azazel's mind and use his power, and he knows where to guide them_. This time the speed with which they materialise is dizzying, and for a moment even Erik has to fight the sickness, and spots wavering in his vision. _Sorry!_ Comes Charles's bright apologetic, but equally excited voice in their minds. _It was different than I expected._

 

Azazel's eyes are wide, and he bows to Charles. "I have never known," He swallows, observing Erik with equal respect, "You are both powerful, but I have never seen such a matching before. You have the gifts to define this world, and are infinitely stronger together." He inclines his head, "You are certain?" Raven seems to discern what they are speaking of, even as Erik feels a twinge of jealousy at the silent internal conversation he can only witness.   "My brother ensured we could not be found by the CIA, this location is secure." She notes with a more than curious gaze at the bright red mutant. Alex snorts, "Hell even I can't remember where we are." Sean crackles at him, "Yeah but then that's no surprise," this time ducking out of the way of the poorly aimed punch with his faster reflexes.

 

Leant against Riptide for support, Angel loses a gasp of surprise as the extent of the mansion and grounds come into view, "This is _your_ base?" Raven casts her a spiteful glare, "You sound surprised." The winged mutant frowns before looking at Erik, "You never said a word all that charm and glamour, how could you know never having to ask for anything, how can you know of having to hide in plain sight? How can either of you know of pain and fear?" Raven's mouth falls open ready to argue, when her eyes widen. She regards Erik suspiciously, d _id he just laugh?_

 

Erik stands still, simply observing the change in circumstances since they all last stood here, on this threshold, barely 12 hours ago, and yet how the world had changed since then. He looks down at the man in his arms. Charles Francis Xavier now with his eyes closed in apparent rest, his relaxed features holding an angelic innocence which he had never fully appreciated before. More so than 'Angel' ever could he thought ironically. Here in the growing light of dawn, Erik could not help but just absorb it, in contrast to Angel's ugly bite of angered jealousy, for behind the cultured gentle persona Erik knew now that this man's past was just as dark as his own, though Charles had chosen to suppress it to the point of idealistic overcompensation.

_"Killing will not bring you peace my friend."_ Charles's words echoed in his mind. Yes, his friend knew that all too well from experience. Erik had not seen the full picture from his nightmarish memories, yet he had glimpsed enough to know that was going to wrench the full truth from him once he was recovered. He doubted even Raven knew the darkness from her brother's past.

 

Angel could not know how far she was from the truth. "More than you would care to know," He states with all the calm of giving a familiar lecture, "You have no concept of true fear, of having to fight for your next breath, of having your entire world ripped away, or of your people everyone you know and love vanishing one-by-one. You have no concept of what the worst of humans can do." A bitter laugh escapes him and he does not correct her _he_ had no idea of the wealth at his friends disposal at the last time he saw her, and it did not matter, "You think a few trinkets this building will hold against that?" The others find themselves restrained, held captive by the metallic items on their clothing. 

 

Erik takes a deep rage consuming breath and  finds it is stolen away, as he looks down again at the man in his arms, replaced by a deep grounding calmness, guiding him to say what he must, here and now, to stop the divide between their kind from growing. "The powers we hold lie in the strength and nature of the bonds between us," he turns addressing Raven, but his voice encompasses them all, "Your brother, intended - intends this to be a sanctuary for all our kind." He casts his gaze to include Azazel, and Riptide. "Shaw is gone. It is a new beginning for us all."

 

 _Your elegant diplomacy astounds me,_ Charles responds drowsily, followed almost immediately by a persuasive impulse of _Erik set me down._ Erik gives a sharp snort of humour, _You can't even keep your eyes open._   _I don't think so._   He releases his hold on the others and inclines his head respectfully to Riptide, and Azazel. "You may stay, or leave, the choice is yours."

 

The red mutant inclines his head, as though listening to something no one else can hear, or perhaps even understand. "It has been a long day," he finally speaks, "For now we will depart. Though I believe that your professor can ensure his intention with you at his side." He pauses, "And I for one, would like to play a part of it." He takes Raven's hand, kissing it lightly. Her gaze meets Angels, appearing stricken with sorrow? And she swallows observing them vanish in a simple puff of red smoke, fighting back tears of her own.

 

Raven follows Erik stopping at the bottom of the tall staircase, watching him easily carry her brother in his arms, she knows enough not to interfere in that, but her anger needs an outlet. "You believe that we can live in peace after Darwin?" He stops, but does not turn to face her, "How you react is up to you. However I advise you that the real enemy is not amongst our own kind."

 

Hank, Alex, and Sean are left to deal with a largely forgotten Moira. Alex sighs, kneeling, checking she was still alive, before leaning to pick her up, even as Hank loses a snarl. "Hey buddy think about it this way, she is CIA. If she dies who will tell our side of the story?" Hank stops, but looks unconvinced. "I know what she did…but I don't think the professor would want her to die," Alex continues appearing a bit uncertain himself at this, "Though she did appear a bit confused...If she shoots at him again…" Sean loses a low screech in agreement.

 


	3. Home

The metal locks pull the door open, as Erik walks through, shutting behind him, the lock engaging with a soft snick.  Carefully he sets the telepath down, keeping a steadying arm around Charles's waist whilst manipulating metal fastenings to ease him out of the blue-yellow jump suit, before removing his own, and guiding them both into the shower.  The hot steaming water brought with it a relieving, cleansing purity, washing away salt laden tears in its wake. For Erik, that Shaw was gone, for Charles, the realisation of betrayal, as he sank against the other's muscled chest, strong arms holding him upright.

 

When Charles stirs back to consciousness, he is plainly aware of gentle fingers stroking the back of his neck and that he is sprawled across a warm muscled chest, and a second heavy arm is coiled possessively around him. Opening his eyes, he cannot help but be captivated by a brilliantly jewelled emerald gaze, as his lips are captured, and he is drawn impossibly closer. _Rest Charles. I am here,_ Erik soothes gently, his voice lulling Charles into darkness once more.

 

The second time, he wakes up alone and uncertain if he is still dreaming, unable to recall much of the journey home, but a pained weight that seemed to hang over him. He had a faint impression that Erik may have carried him?

 

_No, he had been betrayed and Erik was lost to him._

 

 _Erik, h_ is heart stutters, and Charles jumps to his feet instantly awake, distant fragments of scattered tangled memory teasing at his mind. _Erik was gone…the dream was real, Charles had failed to save his friend._ He freezes in terrified confusion, falling to the ground in a mass of tangled sheets. "Ouch," He grumbles, feeling the sharp spike of pain travel down his spine, like a ghostly nightmarish echo. He shivers unwilling to make any motion that would only serve to confirm his feared reality, he closes his eyes fighting back sorrow filled tears, before realising he had perhaps already gone quite mad.

 

"Charles, what are you doing on the floor?" A humour filled voice asks, announcing Erik's approach. "Damn," Charles mutters, unable to break his gaze from his friend's lithe perfect striding figure, silently watching him set a tray down on the near desk. The trouble was he had a really good imagination.  Suddenly Erik was crouching beside him, brilliant emerald green eyes blazing with light. Damn green eyes.  " _Damn,_ " he repeats softly.

 

"Charles?" Erik asks in concern, his voice a deep sensuous tone, and Charles can't seem to find his voice, swallowing he finally managed to break away from that too intense gaze.  _Not real, h_ is aching heart decides, _this was simply too perfect._ He is too dazed to protest as he's lifted and swept from the ground like a newlywed, the powerful scent of Erik's cologne permeates his senses, acting as a powerful intoxicant as he draws a deep breath, _why can't it really be you here?_   Even imagining a confused response, _Why can't it not?_

 

"Erik your eyes are green," Charles announces, and Erik stops, looking down at him with that captivating gaze, humour lacing his tone, "Yes. I know." Charles shakes his head dazedly, "Damn, green." He mutters into the strong chest, squeezing his eyes shut, and is gently set down, and pressed back against the bed. Erik's lips brush against his neck, laughter shaping his lips, "Tell me Charles is this colour of _damn_ green common?"  He receives a strangled sound in response, "Damn…not real."

 

Erik smiles, in a smooth motion, straddling Charles's prone form, leaning forwards with his hands exploring the contours of the telepath's body with practised ease. _Still not real?_ He questions softly, revelling in the tactile sensations, and the rhythmic thrumming of Charles's iron rich pulse, and observes his beautiful blue eyes widen in dawning comprehension. _Yes I am real. I am here,_ "How's your head?" He asks gently leaning to capture his lips in a warm impassioned kiss.

 

Hovering in a sense of wonder, it takes Charles several moments before his memories finally catch up, expelling the remaining remnants of his nightmare. _Oh thank God it was a nightmare!_ Amongst them Erik's surprising actions. _"I remember…the beach…the kids…we won and yooou,"_ He drawls in surprise sitting up, shoving Erik back, an accusing tone in his voice, as he leans over him, "granted mercy!"

 

Erik grins beneath him, "You should know, Charles, we are the better men already." An incredulous smile appeared on his Charles's lips, and to Erik it was as though sunlight had returned to fill the darkened room.  However too soon it vanishes, as Charles falters, "They betrayed us and Moira…" he closes his eyes, shuddering as the memory returned.  She had shot at them, at Erik, she had known who they were, and after all this time turned against them.

 

He is unable to shake the fear and the self-recrimination, "You were right Erik, I was," _so wrong._ He is cut off, as strong arms pull him down, into a possessive deep breath stealing embrace, and kissed to within an inch of his life, expelling all other thoughts from his mind. Feeling bereft, as they draw apart, for the briefest moment till he is held against the metal manipulator's warm muscled chest.

 

"Yes, but then so was I," Erik confesses. Charles muffles a wry laugh, his breath warm against Erik's neck, _Is the world ending?_ Only a half-joking question, Erik sensed, Charles's despair still close to the surface, still raw. That would not do. He shifts, tugging him to lie down at his side, resting his hands in the small of the younger man's back and neck, fingers tracing steady comforting circles.

 

"How are you doing that?" Charles asked drowsily, feeling the soothing effect of his motions, and Erik grins, "I can sense - _feel_ \- the iron in your blood, your heartbeat," and leans forwards pressing his lips against the telepath's bare neck. "That's cheating." Charles decides, raising his head from his shoulder, to look up at him. In response, Erik leans down, capturing his lips in a deep possessive kiss, _and reading minds is not?_   He laughs, lying back and pulling Charles with him.  He wraps his fingers through the soft short hair, stroking the back of the younger man's neck, allowing him to gather his breath.  "One thing you will learn is I am always right," He states with savage charm. "Is that so?" Charles responds, breathing deeply against his chest, struggling between laughter, and tears. "I was being modest before," Erik returns, and is rewarded with a sharp bitter laugh. He kisses Charles's brow, holding him close, letting him come to terms with it.

 

Charles feels as though he is shattering, the only thing keeping him together, is Erik. _"Don't change Charles, just be with me."_ Erik's words slice through his soul, reaching deeper than any had before, reaching beyond the depths of Shaw's dark stain, reaching to tie them together. _"I need you,"_ Erik murmurs softly, as tortured tears fall against his shoulder, he holds Charles tightly, drawing the poison from his distressed mind.  _"I love you,"_ He whispers softly, "You scared me back there I was a fool not to realise."  He feels Charles’s gentle response, through their connection, and basks for a long moment in the shared feeling of serenity, of something he had never thought to find, love, such a small word to describe the intensity, the depths of his feelings.

 

"I have loved you since the ocean…your determination, strength, and pure will to succeed. I couldn't let you go, I think I would have followed with you into the depths." Charles murmurs in quiet confession and humour flashed in Erik's green eyes, _Its my magnetic personality,_ he laughs gently, brushing their lips together.  "You saved me Charles. You let me see the world beyond my narrow hatred. You have given me a new purpose, to help guide our people. I need you by my side." Erik leans back, tugging Charles with him, resting against the headboard.  The smaller man watches as the metal tray floats across to them, from where Erik had placed it previously on the desk.

 

"I won't let you fall," Erik promises, and humour tugs at the young professor, "I believe you just did."  Charles yelps as the lips brushing his nip against his skin, "Hey you bit me." Erik's voice was savage in his ear, "I need to find some way to make you cooperate."

 

 _I think you have quite an arsenal already,_ Charles mentally mutters to himself, only to groan as Erik catches the thought, and his grin widens. _Why can't I shut you out?_ Charles demands, and Erik laughs, _I'm not sure I should tell you,_ he catches the hovering metal tray, steadying it. _You're the professor…hmm…lets see if you can figure it out...  
_

_1) Can someone have been overdoing it over the past several weeks pulling themselves every which way with little regard to their own health, and overstretching their abilities?_

_2) Can someone have been engaged in a mental game of shot guns at dawn, neglecting to tell their partner the level of risk associated with being in the mind of someone who is a) a psychopath, and b) who is dying?_

_3) Can someone have attempted to contact and wipe the memory of not one, but two armada's after already having engaged in mental shot gun game?_

_4) After all of this, can someone have managed to further exhaust themselves by taking on in place of their more skilled partner the art of stopping bullets in mid flight?_

_5) All of the above and more…_

Charles scowls, and Erik holds his gaze,  _I could go on, however the simple answer is you are exhausted and our minds are drawn together anyway, I am not suddenly telepathic, just connected with you.  However I am currently shielding the household from experiencing the depth of said telepath's crazed mind._

 

 _Huh,_ Charles murmurs in response, _1) I was protecting us from Shaw's telepath, and Cerebro-_ distracted from his grumble, as items of food began to dance before him on silver cutlery.  "What are you doing?"  He asks suspiciously. 

 

 _Open wide,_ Erik commands, only for Charles to grab the offending spoon hovering in front of his mouth, _This is something that adults do to coax children to eat. Babies._ He corrects. Erik smiles smugly, _Yes, and you have not been looking after yourself, just like a child._

 

Charles sighs, "Er-" cutting off into a choked gargle, for as soon as his mouth opened it was filled by a food laden utensil, _Erik!!!_ __

The meal was finished, and having finally submitted to being forcefully spoon fed, Charles was now more relaxed, drowsy, but still driven by responsibilities. "The kids have absconded, and we have nowhere else we need to be." Erik states firmly sensing the direction of his thoughts, "You need to rest and regain your focus." Charles frowns, he was perfectly fine, he could not just-

 

Erik's fingers gently brush his temples, forming a relaxing conduit, that drains the tension from his taut frame, and his eyes close, "It will be alright Charles,"  Erik promises, drawing his head down against his shoulder, and Charles breathes in his familiar intoxicating scent.  Erik's breath tickles the back of his ear, "Rest for now," he commands softly, fingers tracing soothing circles against his skin, in seeming idle motions, alternating between cording through his hair, 'listening' as his erratic heart beat slowed fraction by fraction. Still fighting rest, but pulled by undeniable exhaustion.  There would be time later to discuss his plans for war, but for now Erik needed his telepath to regain his full strength.


	4. Recovery

_"Charles!"_ Moira she had shot at them…at Erik.

 

"Charles calm yourself," Erik leant over him, _Charles!_ The telepath's eyes widened, panic rolling off him in waves, still half shrouded in a disorientated fog as he pinned the metal kinetic beneath him in frantic concern.  "Erik she shot you-" At the note of hysteria, Erik grasps the younger man's wrists, stilling his frantic motions. "I did not get shot I am the one who can deflect metal, remember?" He scolds, illuminating his point as the door lock engages with an audible click.

 

The younger man closes his eyes, swallowing as he struggles to waken from his dream state, well Erik had more than one way to ground him in reality.  He rolls and shifts their positions, pinning Charles down.  Startled blue eyes snap open questioningly, and the metal manipulator grins playfully down at him, projecting his lustful intentions, "Shall we finish what you started?" Charles swallows and Erik's eyes follow the motion of his throat, a feral predatory grin lighting his eyes.

 

Charles falters, "Really I don't-" and strong fingers tighten their grip on his arms. " _Stop_ thinking Charles," Erik instructs, and Charles's thoughts scatter, his controls slipping, as he's unable to block out the other's graphically visual thoughts.   Erik laughs a triumphant expression in his eyes as he takes in the telepath's glazed look, the slight catch in his breath, and sudden racing of his pulse, in tune to his own. "I am not going anywhere. You cannot escape me so easily," he promises savagely, pressing him down.

_"I can't lose control-" Charles gasps, still fighting himself, and Erik would not have it. "Let go Charles," he demands. Charles's eyes open widening in alarm, as something cool and hard snakes around his wrists - the metal bed posts, and the mental conduit between them flares open - not of his control - as Erik's head rests against his own. Images, thoughts, memories of Shaw and the day at the beach, darkness and the abyss all are banished, till his only memories, thoughts, impressions, feelings, everything held one focus - Erik.  Charles is drowning, from the intensity, and found he did not much care with Erik ravishing his body, their joint sensations heightened by the awareness of each other, "Close…" Erik whispers his breath ragged and that is Charles's undoing..._

 

He had been given so much by this man who had sent his ordered world into chaos, it was only fair he returned the favour, and feels a surge of fierce satisfaction, as he gazes at his lovers flushed but relaxed features, revealing a deep vulnerability to which Erik alone was witness. The telepath had unleashed all his guards, completely, merging their minds, their sensations, all that they were and had been were unveiled each to the other. He loved this man so much Erik realised with calm insight, vowing a silent, deep savage promise of protection.  He would destroy anyone who attempted to harm Charles or lure him from Erik's side.

 

Hearing the familiar loud 'pop' of a teleporter in motion close by, Erik reluctantly moves, ruffling the young professor's wavy hair, he takes a moment to absorb and memorise the angelic innocence in those features, before easing himself off the bed.  Glancing at his own scattered torn clothing, Erik smirks and raids the telepath's wardrobe, grabbing one of his own shirts with a smug grin, before slipping out of the room.  That must have been Raven's doing. 

 

The red devilish mutant was waiting in the small entrance foyer, as Erik approached the top of the stairs, surprised when Angel ran into his arms, observed by a glowering Raven. He watched the by-play for a moment with a spark of humoured comprehension, before guiding him into the privacy of the small office lounge. 

 

"You are certain?" he asks quietly, after a few moments. Azazel nods, "Yes, there was a second round of missiles launched, and when these went unchecked Emma says that we are believed to have perished."

 

Emma in the hands of the CIA, Erik was still wary of her, and in the hands of the enemy she could be a great threat. "She does not blame you for Shaw, in our way we were all manipulated by him. It is the cause which united us." Erik frowns lowering his head wearily against the desk, "She needs to get out of there." Azazel catches his arm, "She can leave any time she wishes, however she stays to find and remove all traces of our existence, from the minds of those in charge, instructing them to destroy all written evidence of our abilities from records."

 

Erik's fingers twist as he looks up into the other's eyes, "Yet those on the armada she cannot reach." Azazel blinks, and a flicker of something like awe enters his eyes, "I do not think that they will be much trouble. Your telepath saw to that before he passed out." Erik stills at this looking at the hulking red mutant who simply shrugs, "I have minor psychic awareness in comparison to Emma, and normally I would have sensed nothing from yours, however he was hurt I would guess and when he took over my body to guide us here, I picked up on some of his actions."

 

Erik considers this numbly, there was no lie in the other's sincere gaze. "There were over 3000 people on those vessels," He winces as he realises he is parroting Moira's words. "Yes," Azazel responds quietly.  Just what were Charles's limits?  Erik found himself glancing upwards, Charles had once stated that he believed Erik's potential was much greater than his own, the telepath was obviously underestimating himself.

 

He swallows only half listening to Azazel as he continues, "According to Emma, they only know that a grave threat on the beach was destroyed with their second round of missiles, not what it was." Azazel pauses, before speaking what is on Erik's mind. "To reach out and manipulate so many minds, indicates great power, to do so in his state at the time is a discipline and strength beyond that which I have experienced." Discipline, yes he had seen that in Charles's mind, a discipline born of desperate fear, and it was also so like Charles to think of their protection over his own welfare. When he was already exhausted, pushing himself to his limits. A scowl lines Erik's features, he would have to a strong talk with the telepath about that.

 

He rouses himself to face the waiting red mutant, so they were apparently safe for the time being. Yet, Erik cannot shake the uneasy feeling, at being so distant from the action. Always before he had been there, to see the truth for himself. It would only take one of the agents, one of those in command to retain some knowledge, some information. Just one to have some resistance to Emma's persuasive techniques, or to be so far away that her thoughts never brushed his own. They would still have to make preparations. He would not risk it to chance and seeing the decision in his eyes, Azazel nods slowly.

_Unfortunately for Erik, there was one such agent, engaged in a case of his own with another mutant. A certain high level official going by the name of Stryker. At that moment he was contemplating his own rebellious test subject._

 

***

 

Elsewhere Moira's commander was considering the unknown circumstances of her death, in preparation of writing out the bereavement letters. Currently wishing he had some idea of the nature of why the Armada had fired upon the beach, what threat had been posed, and why it had come at the high cost of one of his agents lives.

 

At that moment however the object of his thoughts was very much not dead. She lay in the underground make shift infirmary of the Xavier mansion, unconscious, with an irate yellow eyed Raven stalking towards her. "I don't see why you are helping her," She demands of Hank, in palpable anger.  The scientist sighs, "Do you think you are the only one who wishes to rip her apart?" Surprise flickers in Raven's eyes, as he admits, "Part of me would do so."

 

"She turned on us, and shot at my brother and Erik, she does not deserve our help." Beast regards her calmly, "We are not as them Raven. We are mutants." He looks down at the sleeping woman before shrugging. "She is defenceless, we are not. Slit her sleeping throat if you must but it will only prove your fear." She watches him move deliberately out of the room, leaving Moira alone with her.  She could do it, she could...with a hiss of irritation Raven draws back, yelling at the scientist's retreating back, "When did you turn into my brother?" Hearing his echoing laugh she smiles and looks back down at the unconscious woman, "I can't kill you yet but when you are awake, then we will see." She promises darkly, reaching with a quick savage twist to pull the IV drip out of her the agent's arm. 

 

Sean's yell pierces the corridor. "Ow, Alex groans, "I don't think you are helping. Beast where are you?"  The scientist appears out of nowhere to help the swaying Alex, leant on Sean's shoulder. "What happened?" Alex screwed up his face, blood trailing down his scalp and ear, "Practice happened." Stifling a laugh Beast looks back at a now smiling Raven, "Come on then, lets get you fixed up."

 

Not 30 minutes later Moira's eyes open, Raven's words echoing in her mind. "I can't kill you yet...but when you are awake..." She stifles the groan of agony as she sits up taking stock of her surroundings, fighting for the room to stay still, and drags herself to her feet. Hearing voices, her military training takes over and she hides behind the near desk observing the winged mutant, Angel she recalls observing her hobbling slightly. "Beast where are you?" She calls, before observing the empty bed. "Moira?" She murmured softly. 

 

Moira's heart hammers in her chest, Beast why was _she_ calling Hank? The agent clearly recalled Angel, had chosen her side and demonstrated her loyalties on the beach, attacking her former friends and allies without hesitation, before joining Magneto. With horror Moira realises she must have been taken captive, and her fingers brush her aching neck tearing the treacherous metal necklace free. She shudders casting it to the floor. He had strangled her.  She looks up as Alex barrels through the doors exchanging a look, and quiet words with Angel. Moira realised in rising panic it must be Raven, attempting to trick her into exposing herself. Raven who had also shown her true nature, abandoning her brother in his worst hour to follow Magneto. She bit back a startled growl of anger. If they had taken her with them, perhaps they also had the other kids, and Charles...Yes...Charles hadn't exactly been in a position to defend himself.

 

What was Magneto planning? He knew how powerful Charles was, and wouldn't just let him go she realises with frightening clarity. Fear propels her forwards, she has to find him, she has to help him. There was no telling what Erik would do in his current state of mind, and Charles had been badly hurt. She brushes the tears away from her eyes, she could trust no one, any one of them may be Raven, or another of Magneto's gang. Gathering a deep determined breath she takes off, looking around for anything she could use as a weapon as she does so.

 

Her fear reaches another's mind, jolting him from sleep. Charles.

 

He awoke alone, only ruffled sheets remained to indicate that Erik had been present, and it had not been a dream. He found he needed that reassurance, stilling the shaking in his hand, he observes the heavy golden bracelet upon his wrist. A perfect fit, with no visible clasps, clearly Erik's work. His breath catches as he observes the simple design, yet perhaps the most beautiful thing he had ever been given, in itself and of the silent promise it conveyed.

 

Abruptly he feels a weary ache slice through his body - not his own he realises - his subconscious automatically reaching to brush against the minds of those within the house, and recoils on reaching a mind full of fear and distrust, caught within an illusion of her own making.  He gasps as he is enveloped in powerful fear, unable to distinguish her warped reality from his own.

 

Moira stops, _Charles…?_ She falters, of course, he might be able to hear her if she 'called'. _Is that you?_ She asked softly, _Where are you?_ The connection cut off suddenly, and she gasps as she feels a sharp blow crack her across the jaw, and Magneto's face swims into view. No not her face, or vision but _Charles._ She swallows, picking herself up from the wall she is leant against, taking off into a run, she clearly had little time left.

 

"Charles, _Charles_!" Erik cries, leaning over him, expelling a sigh of relief as his Charles's eyes focus, and the floating objects in the room clattered heavily to the ground. "Erik?" He asks warily, his blue eyes seeking his own in confirmation. _You're real?_ Gently Erik reaches out wiping the blood from his face, "I'm sorry you were quite out of it." Charles nods, "I-" He begins, stilling suddenly as a blood curdling scream comes beyond from somewhere close by. 

 

Erik tears out of the room, to observe the blue furred mutant crumple to the ground, at the top of the stairs. What the hell?  He regards the enraged woman in stunned surprise, "You betrayed him Raven." Moira announces calmly still holding a wooden baseball bat in her hands. "You got the wrong person," Raven announces softly, and Erik watches her pounce, dragging the agent down with deep feral fury. Raven is strong but unskilled, and Moira is driven by crazed desperation. The agent flips the young mutant off her back, wooden bat raised to strike her down.

 

She slumps forwards abruptly, as though simply collapsing into sleep. _Charles._ Erik realises, trying to move, only to find himself frozen. Charles appears outwardly calm, as though he has just stepped from a quiet read in the library. Yet there is a cold fury in his eyes as he regards the CIA agent, and his gaze is that deep silvered turquoise. _No…_ Erik thinks softly, even as he watches Raven glance at her brother and slump forwards in turn. Alex and Sean running in suddenly slip to the ground, and Erik observes a watching Azazel collapse.  _Charles Stop!_ Erik screams into the silence, but then he too is pulled down by the imperative command into darkness. 

 


	5. Rage

Erik pulls himself awake, observing the others collapsed sent to sleep by Charles. The telepath is not in sight, and Moira is also missing, reaching out with his mind Erik feels the bracelet on Charles's wrist, close...he's outside.

 

Moira is speaking quietly to him, her hands on his shoulders, whispering quiet words that Erik begins to determine as he reaches them. "Look into my mind Charles - see the truth. They have been lying to you especially Erik." With an agonised cry the telepath breaks away from her, falling to his knees as searing images of betrayal tear through him - projecting to all those nearby.

 

Erik sees reality from Moira's perspective, two days ago on the beach he watches himself as he deflects her bullets, and Charles is caught in the cross fire.  He watches himself cradle a broken Charles in his arms, cursing Moira even as the forgotten missiles explode overhead, and hears Charles's desolate words of absolution. _No Erik, this is **your** fault.  _ Erik watches himself rise in anger, allowing Moira to take his place, and gather Charles in her arms as the world shatters around them, even as he performs the last betrayal, taking Raven with him.

 

So vivid that for a long moment Erik has to wonder which reality is the truth in his cursed life.  In clarity he realises it does not matter, whichever was real, the future remained, and he would not let Charles go. The future was more than absolutes, more than simply war or peace and they would find a middle ground between them.

 

Raising his head in decision he meets Moira's eyes and watches fear light in them. "Get back!" He snarls watching her stumble back on her knees. He is flung backwards however, as a scream of rage tears from Charles's throat, and his weight is suddenly pressing the metal kinetic down, and they are sprawling, tearing at each other in the dirt. "I really don't want to do this," Erik murmurs, before cracking him hard across the jaw again, using his weight to pin the furious telepath down, fighting the maelstrom of mental rage pouring at him. __

_Charles she is confused,_ Erik projects, picking up on the memory of a silent promise shimmering in gold and holds it in the forefront of his mind, observing as Charles's dazed blue eyes open, and meet his own, before both look at the beautiful golden symbol upon his wrist. A bracelet crafted in love, Erik smiles pressing his lips against the others. "You do not value yourself enough I could never leave you," He whispers, and for a long, perfect moment they simply gaze into each other's eyes.

 

"I-" Both move to speak.

 

A shadow falls across them, and before they can react there is a sharp resounding crack, the sickening sound of bone shattering. Erik slumps forwards, knocked out cold. The bloodied bat raised in Moira's arms as she prepares to strike him again. " _No!_ " Charles cries and she finds herself frozen in the moment, unable to move. "Erik!" Carefully, ever so carefully Charles shifts, rolling over, feverishly examining Erik's crumpled body, blood trickles down the back of his neck, at the base of his skull, and he  wasn't breathing.  He isn't breathing, Gods he isn't breathing!

 

Never before had he felt so helpless as his friends words came back to him now.

 

_You're a healer Charles._

 

But he couldn't fix this, he didn't have the power to fix this. It was a different form of manipulation, certainly he could control the conscious mind, direct the subconscious to act, to move, indirectly manipulate the nerve endings. He stares into the silent, cruel fate as Erik's familiar voice again sounds again from memory,  _We are all training Charles, yet I notice you haven't been practising._

 

Erik had been right. They had all been stretched to their potential…and yet…Charles had not pushed his own limits.  He could argue he hadn't the time, and yet, perhaps at the end of it, it was fear. Fear at what would be unleashed within him, that which he had kept hidden for so long, more deeply buried than ever Erik's happy memories could be. Yet, now he contemplated bursting the dam, for without Erik, what did it truly matter? In just a few short weeks this man had become his life, burst into his soul, and when even Shaw could not separate them, Charles knew nothing else would.

 

He could not give Erik up, even to death, not yet. God's willing not yet. _Let go Charles._

 

Expelling a deep breath he did so, as Erik had begun to teach him, letting go of everything, all that he was. Releasing every aspect confining his mental strength, and feels the earth beneath him, the thousands of tiny collective minds of smaller creatures, those resting nearby in the house, the woman frozen over him, and Erik.

 

Everything came back to Erik.

 

Silently Charles sets his hands against the metal manipulator's still face, etching those beautiful features into his memory, refusing to let the blinding tears fall. Time slows, frozen into this one moment of perfection taking place in a single expelled breath of hope as Charles lowers his barriers, every last one, and lets his mind stretch out.  Stars, appearing motionless, travelling faster than light, faster than thought, and he is reacting on pure instinct now, in the dark current dragging a single pure brilliant soul into its depths. He lets the magnetic pull reach and take him, surrounding Erik. Here in this place, there are no barriers or boundaries. None. All that he was, all that he had experienced, good and bad…light and dark revealed, and a tentative awareness, a growing recognition from the other, as a light began to drive back the dark.

 

 **_You_ ** _are the light._

_  
_

_No, **we** are, _ Erik responds and together, they hold dominion over the realms, physical, and mental, in unison. The realisation unleashed a powerful burst of energies, crackling round them both in a fierce field of white light, before everything shrinks back down to reality.

 

Erik's eyes open as they come back to themselves, blinking against the fading brightness. Charles has eyes only for his injury but the life threatening wound is nonexistent save for a remaining patch of sticky blood against the ground, healed perhaps by the burst of energies unleashed from their joint journey to that astral plain. Erik marvels silently at the visible current of electricity, he appears to be generating. _You are not to blame, h_ e reassures Charles quietly, gently brushing the tears from the younger man's face, and then rises, drawing them both to their feet, allowing time to resume its course.

 

Moira realises belatedly she has missed something. _Has she just been frozen?_ She catches herself, pulled off balance by her thwarted swing. _What had just happened?_ She had hit him, she had and there is a dark red stain upon the ground. Blood. She had struck him hard enough to draw blood to knock him out, and yet Magneto stands as though unharmed, as strong as ever. Fear thrummed through her veins and she can only watch as Magneto sets the younger man down against a near fence post. Their faces just inches apart, voices quiet, almost intimate, and for a moment she hesitates. _What was this? What was she missing?_

 

Magneto turns his head, regarding her with sharp silent warning. His hands grip Charles's shoulders, and she stills at the spark of deep accusation in the telepath's eyes, as he looks directly at her, finger's gripping Magneto's arm tightly. Swallowing, she is suddenly aware of her own terrible danger. What lies had the metal manipulator told and what strange compulsive power was he using to control the vulnerable telepath?

 

Erik catching the tensing in Charles's muscles, restrains him even as he lunges physically towards her, a spat of static buzzing in the air. _Charles what are you doing?_ He demands, receiving a startled distracted look. That's all he needs. _She does not matter,_ he murmurs softly, resting a firm hand against the back of the telepath’s neck, holding his gaze.

 

Charles is seething with raw, burning rage, the ground shivers in response, trees snapping and whirling around them. "Charles. Stop," Erik commands.  "No," the telepath hisses against his shirt, _She hurt you - she killed you Erik - she betrayed us, and the children._ Erik restrains him further, cording fingers through his hair, "Let go of me." Charles demands fiercely, and Erik can only smile at the rage in his features. "No. Never."

_…*?* &~!*…_

 

Erik grins smugly, "My, I didn't know you were so well educated," leaning in he steals a deep kiss from Charles's lips, wiping the murderous look off the telepath's face as he presses deeper all the while aware of Moira watching and straining desperately in her madness against the metal casings of her clothing holding her forcefully down. Torture flares in her eyes, as she is unable to help the man she loves.

 

_Besides alive she is much easier to torture, believing her unrequited love within reach, when in reality it is forever beyond her grasp._

_I don't think she loves you Erik,_ Charles gasps against his chest, and Erik whacks him on the head, _No idiot, she loves you._ Charles blinks dazedly, _What?_ Erik smirks, Y _ou could wipe her memory and leave her with a lingering parting kiss from her wheel chair bound beloved, to haunt her dreams._ Erik looks down, "Charles?"  The smaller man swallows, _"Erik do you know you can be quite...sadistic."_   Unfazed the metal kinetic grins, _"I can see I have so much to teach you, my innocent telepath."_


	6. Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note there is some telepathic manipulation in this chapter - non consent, please heed warnings...

Erik observes Charles fingering the golden bracelet, uncertainly, a flush in his features as he speaks with Beast and sends a gentle pulse of energy through the metal band, breaking the telepath's concentration completely.  "Professor?" Beast asks, as a dazed grin breaks out on his face, Charles shakes his head, and turns to glare at Erik and the next moment Erik is almost tripping over his feet. _So the games begin,_ he challenges, receiving warm laughter in response. _Don't start something you don't wish to finish my friend._

 

Charles laughs before turning back to Moira's unconscious form, Erik's hand grips his shoulder, "Remember the plan - we want her alive," he whispers conspiratorially. Beast rolls his eyes at this, "You haven't seen many gangster movies have you Erik?" Erik considers, "Movies no, but I did spend some time in Italy." He snorts dismissively, "Gangsters, too much etiquette for my liking." Beast stills at this, "You trained with the mafia?" Erik smiles, before staring at the other side of the room and Beast following his gaze gasps, his quick mind instantly catching on that several of the hovering items were not made of metal. He looks at Erik who shakes his head, and both turn to regard the oblivious telepath.

 

Charles sighs regretfully, "It would be better if she had never met us, and easier if she had died." He shakes his head, "Wiping her mind, it will be like a death." Shocked Beast grips his arm, "Professor-"  Erik however simply nods, "Perhaps, but I cannot hate her too much, for she also drew you to me." Charles looks up at this, and Beast blinks in surprise as Erik's fingers gently brush against the telepath's face. "Besides," a sombre smile lights the metal manipulator's features, "If she was dead she would be of no use to us." Sensing the growing intimacy between the two men, Beast takes a step back, observing the tell tale silence of a mental exchange taking place.

_I don't like this, they think we are all dead, if she returns it could expose us all again,_ Charles sends, and Erik smiles softly, _I don't think that will be a problem._   Looking into his eyes Charles draws back after a moment, of course... _Emma_...hurt shines in his features, _Why Erik?_

 

The metal manipulator catches his wrist, thumb sliding along his pulse, _It is not what you think, she chose to stay. Yes she has her own loyalties, but also has no wish for the government to pursue her. She stays to wipe the minds of those responsible and destroy all evidence pertaining to us._ Charles frowns, _even those who would help us?_   Erik grasps his shoulders, _Yes those agents who helped us when their own government chose to open fire on us, and it is no less than you did wiping the minds of over 3000 sailors._ A flush rises up the telepath's neck, _"Ah, well yes."_ Erik's fingers dig into his shoulders, _I do not blame you Charles I understand, and Emma has done no less. You both did what you must to protect us._

 

Biting his lip Charles frowns, _I don't understand, now we have even less reason for Moira to return._   Erik smiles, _No there are more reasons for her return. Many more. Emma is not as powerful as you are Charles. It would only take one person to escape her touch, and additionally there are those whom she may not reach, either too distant, or with some natural immunity. She is high profile, and those with knowledge of us may choose to deliberately stay out of her range. They will however read Moira's report, and be drawn from their web. They will be unable to leave her alone. They will need the knowledge she has of us._

 

Charles frowns at this but Erik continues, _leave her with nothing to expose or prove a danger to us. Let her return to the CIA and slowly recover her memories. Memories of a divide in our cause. The great Magneto, and the pacifist idealistic Professor X they will see us as fragmented and weak. Human. That underestimation will be their downfall._

_Its too dangerous, I don't like you being seen as the villain,_ Charles frowns, and Erik grins, _Oh but she already does Charles, and as you've said its easier to build on what is there the mind accepts it more._ With a heavy sigh, Charles looks away, down at the sleeping woman, Agent Moira MacTaggart, unknowing of the distress she was causing her _beloved_. With a start he jerks his hand away from her face, to glower at the metal manipulator standing beside him. Erik’s face was blank. _Too blank._ That last thought had not been his own. "What are you doing?" Charles demands and Erik shrugs innocently, "Helping you to concentrate." Charles frowns, _You call this helping? Stay out of my head, I'm supposed to be the telepath!_

 

Erik laughs then, enfolding him. _I can't help myself,_ he confesses his hands encircling the younger man's wrists, _besides_ _her mind is unstable you don't know what it will do to you alone.  Let me in._ Charles sighs, _You know I can't keep you out, j_ _ust don't distract me!_

 

Moira's fragmented mind was a world of nightmare. _It's so real,_ Erik murmurs. _It's what she believes,_ Charles responds sadly, already simultaneously moving to heal and sort through her mental turmoil. Erik found himself watching again as the alternate beach scene played out, his alternate self running to Charles's side, so realistic he reaches out a ghostly hand that simply passed through the figures, watching himself holding his broken friend in his arms, he takes a step back, issuing a sharp cry of distress. Suddenly Charles, his Charles was wrapping ghostly arms around him, _Erik, I'm here, remember this is Moira's reality._ But Erik is unable to look away as his other self rises, and Moira takes his place, cradling Charles in her arms. He snarls, impulsively enveloping his Charles possessively, instinctively throwing up a magnetic shield, and distracting him just long enough.

 

He is shoved forcefully backwards out of the mental landscape, and blinks at the sudden brightness of reality, he reachs out to catch the swaying telepath, whose blue eyes shatter open, fixing on him in accusation, "What did you just do?"  Erik keeps his expression carefully blank, "Charles you don't just suddenly stop an addict from reaching the source of their desires it can kill them." He is unable to stop the slow grin creeping across his features, and warily Charles looked back at Moira, she appears undisturbed, "Erik...What did you do to her?"

 

Revelling in this reality Erik pulls the disorientated younger man into his arms, "Don't worry I just left her with a token of your appreciation."  Charles's brilliant mind wonders over the implications of that, before he starts in realisation.  He curses softly, "You didn't."  He turns, moving to reach back and undo Erik's work, only he's prevented from reaching her, and swept suddenly from his feet in a dizzying motion, and set in a fireman's lift over the taller mutant's shoulder.   

 

" _PUT ME DOWN!_ " Erik cannot not help laughing, looking at Beast who is frozen in motionless surprise in the doorway.  “ _ERIK!_ ” Charles falls suddenly silent, stilling as his mind was filled with very detailed images of just what the metal kinetic intended to do to him.   _You started this - I warned you,_ Erik laughs, turning to Beast.  “He’s still not fully recovered, I’ll see that he gets to his room.”  The scientist nods not meeting the metal manipulator’s eyes, “If you say so Erik.”  Charles flushes, and Erik enjoys the colouring on his skin, “I think you should work on your shielding.” 

 

 _I don’t think I-ugh…they all…Erik let me down,_ Charles groans softly.  _They all know anyway by now Charles, what do we get by hiding?_ Erik shifts so the drained telepath is cradled in his arms, looking down at his flushed features, he's barely able to keep his eyes open. Good. Erik intends for him to be distracted long enough for this job to be finished.

 

 

***

 

Moira does not remember how she got home, nor much of her missing days. She has a vague impression of leaning over Charles, who was in a wheelchair, and a _kiss? Ah the kiss._ A wistful expression fills her features as she brushes her fingers to her lips, belatedly realising she has spoken aloud, to the room. A room filled with domineering male agents. She flushes. "See this is why women are not suited to the service." She hears one of them remark, and is given forceful leave to help her recover from her amnesia. Mutants? What is she talking about? She realises sadly that she is back at square one, Charles must have wiped their minds as well. She understands why he has done so, she just wishes she had some prior warning. Really, if he had asked she would have stayed and helped, but then he knew how important her career was to her. She knew she would never meet another person as caring, or as kind in her life as Charles Xavier. She would spend the rest of hers searching, and when she found him again, she would convince him to let her stay.

 

The door bell rang, jarring her from her thoughts, she looked at the clock suspiciously, she was not expecting anyone. Opening the door, she could not have been more surprised if it had been the president himself stood upon her door step. The man before her was William Stryker. Colonel William Stryker. The man who had most ardently mocked her report of mutants earlier. He gives her a low smile, "My dear agent MacTaggart. Please forgive my earlier deception." He pauses, "However as you have seen today many of our colleagues no longer recall that mutants exist. There is a need for caution in these times." For a long moment she regards him silence, was this some form of strange test? Did they think her mind had snapped? "I'm sorry Colonel its been a long day." She replies woodenly, shutting the door. She leans back against it, expelling a long breath, starting when she hears his voice through the pane.

 

He hoped she was right and it would work for they were running out of time, and he felt trepidation at having to lie to such a resourceful woman. A woman who had single-handedly discovered the existence of mutants, and brought them to the front of the CIA agenda. A woman whom in other circumstances he could greatly respect. "Moira, I know you have no reason to trust me right now. I understand that your telepath has done what he must to protect himself, and you. However, he and his people are currently in grave danger." He regarded the immoveable door, wondering if it would work, despite her assurances. He had learned to be a patient man, had had to learn, however time was against them in this. He takes a step back, more than surprised when he hears the familiar sound of the door opening.

 

"You have quite a tongue for insults," she notes, standing with her arms folded, yes, a formidable woman indeed. "I take no pleasure in my role in damaging your credibility...however all mutant relations have been upgraded to top level security," he pauses, "I have come to offer you a role, working for that." She regards him a long moment, before sweeping into the house, leaving the door open. Her rooms are sparsely but elegantly furnished, something he can appreciate, and he follows her lead, sitting on one of the large chairs, where they sit facing each other like two circling combatants for a moment.

 

"I don't want us to be enemies Moira, I believe there is more to be gained in working together." She is silent, letting him continue, as he explains that he had been out of town for a while, after learning of another mutant's capture. Another telepath. He has managed to recover a copy of a device that could shield minds from telepathic assaults. However on his return, realised he had already been too late, as their colleagues had forgotten everything. In addition all hard evidence relating to the recent Shaw mission, and mutants involved had gone. The only one who knows the full truth of that, is sitting before him.

 

She starts at this, before frowning. "Charles wiped my memory, I don't recall much of significance. I can't tell you where they are, or truly what happened." Stryker nods, "Yes, however I believe with help your memories may be recovered. I believe from your reactions that this mutant has some regard for you, and perhaps has only blocked, rather than fully wiped your mind." She stills, could it be possible?  Her heart begins to race. "Pacifist that he is your Charles does not realise the amount of danger he is in. If he is captured he can be turned into a powerful weapon, able to control any mind he comes into contact with, be it human or mutant kind. There are those who believe he is a great security risk, and will kill him. It is only a matter of time before he is found."

 

She finds herself unable to speak, uncertain of her own response, if she did retain some information, what right did she have to give it to Stryker a man she barely knew and how could she trust him? She starts when he suddenly reaches across, and takes her hand, "Moira, I have someone who may be able to help. If you will allow it." She looks at him, as the door opens, and in walks Emma Frost.  She freezes, fear coursing through her from half remembered instinct, before it disappears. She has not seen this woman before. Stryker watches her reaction. "Emma is a telepath like Charles, she may be able to unlock that which has been hidden from you." With a shaky sigh she realises abruptly she is not being given a choice, and glowers at Stryker. Did he just wince? No. She tells herself, turning to regard the icy visage of the woman before her.

 

Emma's touch in her mind is swift, like needles of ice slicing through her tumultuous thoughts, so different from the other. _There are vague impressions of a mission, Shaw a powerful mutant and Emma's former employer, she realises. A beach scene, an armada, and…_ Moira screams…collapsing to her knees.

 

Stryker kneels beside her, observing Emma, who remains impassive. "What have you done?" He demands angrily.  The telepath regards him calmly, "She is disturbed by her own memories. She shot your telepath causing him to be paralysed. I doubt he is of much use to you now." Stryker frowns, "It is his mental state that concerns me." Emma shrugs. "I cannot help you with that, however he retained enough strength to block out her mind, and wipe the minds of those on the entire Armada."

 

Shaken Moira gains her feet. "Erik betrayed him, there is a divide between them." Stryker observes her intently, "Charles believes there can be peace, whilst Erik - no - Magneto" She scowls, "Would have war." She grimaces, "He plans to destroy us all."

 

At this Stryker's face drains of colour, he turns to Emma. "Is it possible?" Emma shrugs, whilst Moira shakes her head, "I know he's strong enough to pull a submarine from the depths of the ocean, and skilled enough to catch over 50 missiles in mid flight." A feverish fervour lights in Stryker's eyes. "So he can manipulate metal…I wonder..." He draws back thoughtfully, "Interesting, I could have a use for such a creature." He draws her to her feet and Moira grips his arm. "You cannot trust him he is dangerous." Stryker smiles down at her, "I don't plan on doing. I will leash him, and his power. He will be no threat to your telepath." He extends a hand, warily she regards him for a long moment, before taking it. He smiles warmly, "Welcome to the team Agent MacTaggart."

 

Emma is escorted out, and Stryker waits before he gets back into the car, observing the shaggy creature ambling towards him out of the shadows. "She will help us?" Stryker smiles, "I am certain of it." He waves to the woman in the window watching, before turning back to the car. "Charles Francis Xavier." A low smile in his eyes, "I have been searching for you, for a long long time." He looks back at his companion. "He is the answer to everything including your brother. I won't need his agreement, if we have this telepath. Through him we will have control of any mutant and their abilities, any that we wish."

 

A low rumble emerges from the beast, "A good plan, but how will you control this telepath if he is so powerful?" He looks back at the car, concealing the blond haired woman. "Frost says he is a completely different level." Stryker smiles wickedly, "I have my methods of dealing with him." A treasured memory returns to the front of his mind, that of a kneeling frightened child. A child with piercing sky-blue eyes, and blood covered hands.

 

***

 

Laughter echoes across the open lawns as Banshee swirls in the air, darting in and out of Angel's chasing pursuit as she sends several bolts at him. "Go Angel!" Alex shouts.

 

Charles having awoken alone halfway through the day had instantly recalled Erik's actions and heard from the minds of the other's that Moira was already gone. In annoyance he had gone for a long run to clear his mind, and was just returning towards the mansion from the tree line when he observed them. "Oh my," he mutters anxiously.  _Please be careful,_ he projects, but receives only adrenaline filled responses, _Don't worry Prof X, I've got this one,_ from Sean, and an, _"I'm fine, he should watch it,"_ from Angel.

 

They swoop low around him, _See prof got this one sorted!_ Banshee screeches gleefully. "Ow," Charles groans, stumbling to his knees, _Watch what you are doing please Sean_ , his shout echoing in his ears. "Prof are you ok?" Alex, asks, crouching beside him, "Hey guys calm it!"  Charles looks up at the blond youth, stalling for time till his dizziness clears, "Alex what are they doing?" Alex shrugs, "Practising the art of pursuit, evade and conquer." He leans in close, "Its pretty intense, and I don't think Angel's yet forgiven him for breaking her wing."  This did not make Charles feel any better, as he felt the rising ire between the two 'playing' flying mutants.

 

"Perhaps they need to feel a real sense of danger," mused a deep brooding voice, and Charles swallows, observing Erik's purposeful stride towards them. He stops, his full attention moving to Charles, as he extends his hand. After a long irritated glare Charles takes it, allowing himself to be hauled to his feet.  The metal kinetic’s strong arms slide around his waist, “ _You should be more careful,”_ He chastises softly. _  
_

 

"Uh, huh," Alex grins, only to swallow hard, when Erik glares at him, and the blond youth suddenly excused himself taking off towards the mansion. "Erik what are you doing?" Charles asks as there is a screech of alarm from Banshee, and suddenly metal sticks are flying through the air, attacking the two combatants. Angel ducked, and dodged, moving swiftly through the unexpected attacks, whilst Banshee received a sharp crack.

 

For a horrifying moment Charles thought he would fall, before he abruptly recovered, and began to fight back. "Your teaching methods are strangely successful." He concedes, unable to deny the results of Erik's pushing, after all, he had helped Banshee first find his wings. "I'm glad you think so," Erik murmurs quietly, his lips meeting his own, "Because I have added you to my training programme…"  It takes Charles a moment to realise what he has said, "Training?"  Erik nods, "Yes, you need to push your own limits Charles Xavier and learn to utilise this telekinesis of yours."

 

Charles pulls out of his arms. "No...what telekinesis?" Erik rolls his eyes, standing firm, "Whether you want to admit to it or not it is being triggered." Charles freezes, his heart pounding.  __"When?" He asks in a defeated tone, and Erik's arms encircle him from behind, "Several times over the last few days, the beach, and with Moira." Charles swallows, he had not even realised, and leaning against the familiar strength, as the bottom of the world is ripped from him.  "Damn…"

 

Erik's soft laugh against his ear calms him, "Idiot. I have seen the darkness within your past, just as you have witnessed mine." Charles however did not want to touch those memories. "I can just suppress it. It happens occasionally," He stutters out. "You have been suppressing it all this time?" Erik asks softly, a hint of something incredulous in his tone.

 

Charles sighs, "Yes." Erik snorts derisively, "And you think I am the powerful one? How much of your focus is distracted in suppressing this part of your gifts?" Suddenly he is released, his wrist encircled in a strong grip. "Come with me."

 


	7. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik ahem trains Charles...

Stryker is watching Emma Frost, lying apparently asleep in the metal cell, when he senses someone approach. "How do you know you can trust her?" Moira asks quietly, "After all, if she is so willing to betray those she considers her own kind?" 

 

Stryker smiles, of all people, perhaps Moira knew the dual nature of telepaths, they could see into the minds of those around them, picking truths from lies, yet, who could validate the truth of a telepath? They could change reality to suit them, create madness, nightmare, or false paradise. "I do not," he admits, turning to regard her, "When I returned to headquarters she was waiting for me. You do realise she could have broken out at any time?" Moira frowns, having regained her previous memories with Emma's intrusive mental scan, "I do now."

 

He takes her arm guiding her away from the panel and outside into the crisp open air of the gardens, "Emma's sister was recently killed, she was working with us to help control a dangerous renegade mutant by the name of Logan. However, he was more powerful than we anticipated, and went crazy, managing to infiltrate our base, and steal a rare metal that we had been working on for some time. He moulded this to his skeleton, aided by his natural healing ability, and now has metallic blades that he extends as claws from his hands." Moira digests this, "He sounds like an animal." Stryker nods at her perception, "His chosen moniker is Wolverine."

 

She stops noticing the deep vibrant gouges in the outcrop of granite rocks, recently carved from the lack of discolour and deeply ingrained as though someone had taken a sharp very strong knife and scratched them in. Her fingers trace the marks, "He did this?" She looks back up at Stryker, and his quiet nod of confirmation. "What material can cut through rock especially granite rock like it was butter?" For a moment she does not think he will answer, and when he does it is with a regretful quietness, "Adamantium, found only in the remnants of certain meteorites." He sighs, "The supply that Wolverine stole had taken many years to collect from across the globe."

 

He draws her back from the edge of the cliff, guiding her back towards the path. "So you are saying Emma Frost's motives can be trusted?" Stryker tilts his head, "She understands that Wolverine must be stopped. I believe that Magneto could do so easily, and Emma has already seen into his mind, she can easily control him."  Moira frowns, "So you give her revenge, and what do you get in return?" He stops, regarding her, "In return two dangerous mutants will be contained, and Magneto will be one of them." He pauses, "Emma understands what it is like to lose a family member, and have them torn from your grasp by someone you thought you could trust." Sympathy and comprehension lights in Moira's eyes, "Who did you lose?" He does not respond, but gives a wry smile, this intelligent woman has hit closer to the truth than many ever will.

 

***

 

Charles emerge from the shower relatively quickly, wrapped in little more than a towel, when he found himself in his current predicament.  He had been reaching for the yellow-blue jump suit, that he had been _ordered_ to wear, when the memories hit him like a physical blow. The trouble was his brilliant mind was gifted with a perfect memory recall, where not just images but everything came back to him in perfect clarity, scents, emotions, and sounds, and the last time he had worn the outfit had been that day on the beach. He took a hesitant step backwards, eyes fixed on the jump-suit as though it were a venomous beast, and swallowed, _"Get a grip Charles!"_ He commanded himself, sternly, afterall it was just a piece of clothing. 

 

_Pain. Rage. Hatred. Fear. Death. Betrayal._

 

He starts as warm hands slip around his shoulders from behind, relaxing slightly as he recognises the familiar tattooed numbers against Erik's arm, and feather light kisses are stolen along his bare neck, moving down his collar bone. _It's just a jump-suit Charles,_ Erik murmurs laughter in his tantalising caress. "No its not," Charles pulls away, turning to regard the metal manipulator, "No?" Erik asks softly. 

 

Charles steps back as the jump-suit hovers towards him on its hanger, and a teasing smirk lights the metal manipulator's eyes. Distaste is written in every line of the telepath's features as he stumbles back against the bed, his eyes locked on the macabre dancing item in front of him.

 

Erik grins wickedly, "You know the 'kids' have taken to practising in them, Hank's even considering a redesign probably something equally as colourful." Charles frowns as the garish outfit finally drops into his lap, looking down at it, "The last time I wore this I helped to commit murder." Erik's hands grasp his shoulders, "Yes, but we have come through that." He tilts his chin up, forcing those blue eyes to meet his own, "It is a reminder of the battle scars yes, but also of what we managed to achieve. It is a mark of our success and our unison." Charles finally sighs, and Erik releases him.

 

"Of course the choice is yours." He teases, as he steps back and Charles groans, yes the choice was his to be known for fear of a stupid jump-suit!  He buries his face into the pillow with a muffled curse. "10 minutes and counting," Erik's voice floats back in sly amusement from the doorway, easily dodging the pillow thrown at him.

 

"Ow!" Charles starts at the coin that cracks against his ankle in retaliation, "5 minutes," Erik's voice echoes sweetly down the hallway.

 

***

 

Azazel grins as he regards the familiar shaggy form, and the heavy scent of cigar smoke, "Logan!" He greets warmly, clapping the mutant firmly on the shoulder, "I've been looking for you when you didn't show up for-" He breaks off, as with wide eyes his friend leaps back regarding him with not a little suspicion, or trepidation, "What the fuck are you?" Azazel regards the long claws now covered in metal that have extended from the mutant's hands. "You got an upgrade," he realises, looking at the wary expression in his friend's eyes, "You don't remember me? What's happened to you?" Logan frowns, "That's a good question."

 

Azazel considers, "You know I could help you find out." He walks to the bar, and Jolk smiles serving up his usual. "You could help me? What do you want my soul?"  Logan asks warily, and Azazel snickers, "No I doubt it would do much good." Logan frowns, "You're not mixed up with those kids are you?"

 

Azazel caught a flash of impression from Logan's mind, so he had met the erstwhile duo, and snickers again on catching Logan's response. "Go fuck yourselves that's a good one." Metal claws scrape the bar, "Hey - be careful!" Jolk demands, only to be ignored. "Are you reading my mind?" Azazel grins into his drink, "A little, you're projecting quite loudly. Those 'kids' you met just defeated Shaw, though I don't suppose you remember him." Jolk leans forwards at this. "It's true then? Shaw is dead?" Azazel nods, "Yep spread the word."

 

A brilliant smile breaks out on the barkeeps face. "Show me," Logan demands, and Azazel reaches out putting his hands on the others forehead, "It will hurt," he warns sending the images slamming into Logan's mind.  He falls back off the stool crashing to the floor, and sits there dazedly for a few long moments. Azazel simply gulps back his drink, and Jolk replaces it just as quickly. "Who managed to kill him?" Jolk asks the red mutant watching in amusement as Logan staggers to his feet. "A couple of kids," Logan mutters, then sarcastically to the red mutant, " _Thanks_ for the warning."

 

Jolk shakes his head, "Shaw was defeated by kids? They must be pretty powerful." Azazel nods, "Remember the crisis last week with the Russians? We were there, Shaw, Emma, and the kids. We were all there..." His voice trails off in remembrance, "Erik pulled Shaw's submarine from the depths of the ocean, and afterwards stopped over 50 missiles in mid flight." Jolk gasps, sitting down, "That's impossible…incredible." Azazel nods, "Then to finish it off, the telepath Charles wiped the minds of the entire American, and Russian fleets." Jolk shook his head, "There must have been what a thousand maybe more people on those vessels?"

 

Logan snorts, "I've seen it in your head, and I can't believe it."  Jolk ignores him, "What happened to Shaw?" Azazel finishes his drink once more, as Jolk shoves another one in front of him, "On the house." The red mutant shakes his head in some wonder that it had actually worked, "Charles immobilised Shaw, he held his mind, enabling Erik to move in for the kill." Azazel finishes his drink once more and Jolk shakes his head, "I don't mean to doubt you Azazel…but they must be quite a pair." Azazel nods, looking back to Logan, "They are young but I wouldn‘t exactly call them kids." He shrugs, "I have a good feeling about them." Jolk leans forwards whispering almost conspiratorially, "Where is _she_?" Azazel grins, "Oh, Emma's keeping busy." Jolk swallows nervously.

 

Logan looks down at the dog tags in his hands, fingering the writing engrained into them, the only evidence of his past is a single name, "Wolverine." He looks at Azazel, "This telepath kid, he can wipe minds but can he recover memories?" The red devil mutant leaps down from his bar stool, "I should think so, he's the most disciplined telepath I know, more powerful than the White Queen."

***

 

"Oh my…" Charles voice trails off as he regards the room in wonder.  The bunker, destroyed previously by Alex had been completely restored, but it is so much more than it had been, and shimmering metal panels line the brick walls. "Lead lined," Erik explains quietly from behind Charles where his lithe form leans casually against the doorframe. "Thought it would help with the radiation absorption." Charles looks back at him, "You did this?" Erik manages a smug grin, "Well I had _some_ help." Charles falls silent struck by the sheer neatness of the job, and the beauty, he can't really tell where the panels meet or stick together and runs his palm over the finished metal work in silent appreciation, "Erik this is wonderful."

 

The heavy doors slide shut with an audible click, and Charles looks back sharply suddenly realising the metal manipulator is no where to be seen. _Erik?_ He asks softly. _No cheating, stay out of my head_ , comes the gentle warning. "Erik?" Charles repeats out loud, and it takes him a long moment, in the silence before he realises the impossible.

 

He looks upwards, a gasp escaping him, as he observes the metal manipulator sprawled across the ceiling. "What are you doing?" He begins to ask, only to rush forwards as Erik plummets to the ground...slowing...to hover barely a foot off the ground, before casually stepping down, regarding Charles panic with righteous calm, "I have been training."

 

"Really?" Charles mumbles dazedly, his mind still conjuring up an image of Erik, sprawled in a bloody broken mass on the floor. _Yes, practising Charles._ The words echo in his head.  _Oh…_ here was _teacher_ Erik, demonstrating a point, bracing himself Charles half expects the metal manipulator to run at him, and force himself into a defensive stance, and yet Erik does none of those things, instead sitting down upon the floor, in what appears to be a meditative position, waiting till Charles mirrors his pose. "You push us all to train beyond our comfort zones, and yet conceal a very large part of your gift from us all." Ah, yes Erik was really quite angry, Charles remins silent, uncertain what to say for once.

 

"Does Raven know?" Erik asks quietly, perceptively choosing the words which would bring most shame to the telepath. "I believe she has some inclination, however I have never actively spoken to her of it..." Charles trails off uncomfortably.  Erik frowns, "Don't hide anything of this nature from me again." Charles swallows at being the direct subject of the intense raw fury in Erik's gaze.  "This nature?" He asks finding his voice, "What was I to say Erik? Besides I," he considers, "I…it has become natural to suppress it." Erik's fingers brush his face, "But it shouldn't be suppressed Charles, nothing about you should be."

 

Charles closes his eyes, "You can't know-" He begins, only for Erik's weight to suddenly press against him, pinning his wrists against the ground. "Can't know _what_ Charles?" He demands fiercely, "Tell me how I can't know that as a young child, you were believed to be possessed by your parents, and how they lined up priest after priest to exorcise their young boy whose eyes they could never fully meet?" Surprise, sorrow and fury war in the telepath's eyes and yet Erik continues, "When _he_ came offering a miracle solution how your parents all but wrapped you up as a gift?" He paused, "How you were tortured in an attempt to control you - the things they did to you - tell me how they were any different from Shaw?"

 

"Stop it," Charles demands softly, but Erik forces him to listen, holding his gaze, allowing him no where to run. "This human tortured and abused an innocent child, he sought to break you and mould you into a weapon, just like Shaw did to me.  I have seen everything Charles, including how bravely you fought him as you mastered your gifts, and how as he died you felt only emptiness, no joyous revelation." Erik's words become quieter, "and I've seen how as he lay dying, his son ran to kneel by his side stricken with grief."

 

"Stop," Charles whispers, and for a long moment they simply regard one another, the telepath's pain virtually present in every atom of the room, his pain, rage, and guilt, at having robbed a child of a father, no matter how evil the man may have been. The love pouring from the child had shown that ironically, unlike Charles's family, the man had at least been a good parent. _A loving parent._ His son's echoing rage, blasting at the telepath, _This is your fault Charles!_ He relives the moment again, "No Charles it was not, none of it was your fault." Erik whispers in return, "So you killed someone in your escape, _You were a child Charles. A child._ They were the monsters."

 

"Really?" Charles responds angrily, "I deliberately attacked another being and it only led to more pain." He rises up on his elbows, regarding Erik, "I did not realise you had seen all that." The metal kinetic sighs, "Charles we have touched souls, how much closer can you be to someone than that?" He regards the younger man, a glare entering his eyes, "You ought to know if your step-father were alive, I would have killed him by now." Charles starts, before glaring at him in turn, "Erik, that would solve nothing." The taller man rocks back on his heels, drawing Charles with him, and a smirk crosses his face, "No? I would feel a lot better."

 

He grins at the telepath's scowl and backs away, "I hope you are ready." Charles eyes narrow warily, "For what?" Erik smirks, "Your training," _You don't think I am letting you off so lightly?_ He notes suddenly lunging forwards, Charles hesitates for a moment as Erik's motions - his aura - suddenly closes down leaving a dangerous chill sweeping around him.  Charles barely manages to deflect his lunge though it is to his surprise that he does manage to do so at all, blocking the other's intense movements, almost instinctively.  After a moment Erik steps back in surprise, "I did not know you had any combat training." Charles shakes his head, "I don't?"

 

"Then how did you just manage to block me?" Erik demands, "Are you in my head again?" Charles shakes his head, "No!" He hesitates, "At least I don't think so…" Erik sighs, "Charles you can't rely on your gifts all the time, there will be times they won't work or you'll be blocked, take Shaw's helmet for instance." He continues, "What if you come across another telepath like Emma? You need to learn to defend yourself." Charles snorts, "Defend myself against what you?" Erik nods, "Yes in some ways against me most of all." He finishes moving forwards again, this time at greater speed, and is again surprised to find the telepath countering his motions.

 

Similar surprise reflects in blue eyes as they break apart once more, "You know," Charles begins, worrying at his lower lip, "Maybe you gave me a compressed version of your combat training already."

 


	8. Wolf's Den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favourite Wolverine makes his appearance...

Huh.

 

Logan regarded the castle like building in front of him. This was the telepath's home? Nice. Just what he would order if he had such a gift, well he had to admit the pair at least had some style.

 

Azazel had offered to drop him off at the door, but Logan had insisted the nearest town would be fine, it would give him a chance to get his own bearings on the place, its location, weaknesses and potential defences. He had a vague understanding that in his missing past he must have been involved in strategy, battles and combat. It made sense with his lethal 'upgrade', and the metal running through his frame. At the time however he had not understood the red mutants knowing smirk not until he had covered over 15 miles just to reach the mere outskirts of the Westchester mansion grounds. The place was in the middle of nowhere.

 

He was certain the telepath would be able to sense the approach of any intruders before they could get too close, well except for himself. Azazel had informed him that there was something about his brain chemistry that made Logan's mind extremely difficult to detect and see into. The red mutant explained that he possessed only minor telepathic abilities, and whilst he could push some thoughts at Logan, and pick up loud ones that he projected, he could not reach past his natural immunity to pick out his hidden memories. In point of fact Azazel had noted that he doubted even the White Queen could do so.

 

Logan could almost picture a woman's face before it faded away once more, and the red devil had regarded him intently. "Does it not concern you that there are some things in your past that it would be best to forget?" Logan had simply shrugged, stopping only when with a curious intensity Azazel's hand had gripped his shoulder. "Now you could be anyone, start anew, why wouldn't you take the chance?" Logan had laughed then, "Whatever I did or have done means little to me, I am sure I had good reasons for the actions I have taken, and if not well I don't think I am one for regrets. Our past is what makes us who we are, and I won't run from that."

 

Logan is startled from his thoughts by a high pitched echoing scream, and is running towards that sound before he realises it, bursting through the covering tree line, towards the open grass lawns, and is witness to a fierce battle to the death between two flying mutants is taking place overhead head. The sharp burst of laughter however makes the ridiculousness of the situation sink into his mind. _They were playing._ Sharpening his gaze he realised they were children. Yes. Children. He gaped for a long moment as it sank in his mind, children with wings, and the ability to emit sonic waves.

 

He winces, placing his hands to his ears as the sonic waves reach a higher pitch, and tears himself from the scene, to slink against the stone walls of the house before he can be seen. This was more like a school, than a training facility, these kids were even younger than the pair that had sought to recruit him in the bar. Were they running a kindergarten here?  Hearing approaching voices, he slips into the nearest room, hiding behind the open door where he gets a good view of a blond haired youth, and a blue - furred - beast? What? His mind searches for some explanation before settling on _Yeah its weird - so what - you have a devil claiming to be your friend,_ in that Azazel still topped the weirdness definition.

 

"I'm telling you Hank Erik is getting really possessive round the professor," Alex was saying to the young scientist as they walked down the long corridor, stopping near the open door of the library. A confused look entered Hank's features, as he sniffs the air for a long moment, and Alex catches his shoulders, "Are you even listening to me?" He demands, before seeming to register what he is doing and draws back, "Hank what are you doing?"

 

The blue mutant holds up his hand, moving beyond the open door, scanning the empty room, "Do you smell something?" Alex peers over his shoulder, "Hank there's no one here, probably the prof messing with your mind." Ire showed on the young scientist's face, "He would do no such thing," he declares indignantly, and Alex laughs, "He could though and you wouldn't even realise it." Hank huffs, "Alex, the professor has too high a sense of morality to do such a thing something you should be glad of." The blond youth shrugs as they begin to move down the corridor once more, "Oh I am glad of it believe me."

 

With a slow sigh, Logan retracts his claws, waiting till the voices have faded to a respectable distance, before slipping out into the empty passageway.

 

***

 

"Had enough yet?" Erik asks from where he sits, with a groaning Charles pinned neatly beneath him. "I don't think I can move," the smaller man moans, and Erik relents extending a hand to draw him to his feet. "I think you'll manage somehow," he responds laughing at the beautiful scowl creasing the telepath's features, "Damn you,"  Charles curses softly but takes his hand.  Slowly Erik guides him through some simple warm down exercises relishing the contact between them, he could sense in the other's disquiet that he was puzzling something over. _What is it?_ He asks, and it is a moment before the telepath responds, as though considering how to answer. _I don't understand, if I have your knowledge of how to fight - know everything you do - how did you manage to beat me so easily?_

 

Erik curls his hands round the other's shoulders, around the back of his neck tilting his head up, p _erhaps the same way you still beat me in chess._ Confusion radiates within the sky-blue eyes as he captures his lips in a possessive kiss, smirking at the gasp he manages to draw forth, _look at it this way your mind knows what to do, but it's another thing to physically do it, your body is trying to do things it simply hasn't trained for. Do you think you could watch an athlete run, and then hope to match his speed? Certain moves require more than knowledge to conduct, and your knowledge is of me - my body - I have a longer reach than you, so you are trying to move to my proportions...and failing._

 

Charles draws back regarding him quietly, _So this knowledge I have of how to fight is useless, worse than useless its an impediment._ Erik grips his chin, "No, and yes." He pauses, "Against me as you are now it is, but if you practise, build up your strength and learn to fit this knowledge to your frame it could work for you."  Seeing the fervour in Erik's eyes, Charles sighs, "That's impossible." _Not if you focus Charles, you can do it,_ "Besides I'm not giving you a choice," Erik declares, leaning over him intently.

 

"Nice place you've got here." 

 

***

 

Charles descends into the kitchen area to find Erik arms folded tightly against his chest, leant against the kitchen counter, glaring at Logan who seems unaffected by the way the metal kitchen implements are vibrating dangerously around them.

 

 _Erik,_ Charles chides stepping forwards only to stop as he's restrained by the metal elements of his clothing. _No closer Charles he's dangerous._ The telepath felt frozen, and wondered briefly if this is what people felt like when he held their minds he didn't like the sensation, _Erik let me go._ Their gaze's lock in heated silent argument.

 

Logan cough, "So you took up my suggestion then?" Both men blink, taking a moment to recall his words, and when they did a red flush crept over the telepath's features, and he looks away. Erik however smirks, stepping in front of the smaller man, catching his wrist in a firm grip. "I'll take that as a yes," Logan rumbles, "You don't need to have a lover's tiff over me."

 

"We were not-" The telepath - Charles - begins, only to be cut off by Erik, "What do you want? Why have you invaded our home?" Invaded huh. Well perhaps he wasn't the only one with a military history, he doesn't miss Erik’s protective stance, and can feel the aggression pouring from him. If the way that Logan had been forcefully pinned against the training room walls was anything to go by this one had a remarkable strength within him. "I heard you succeeded in your mission," he drawls, watching as both men start at this.

 

Neither spoke, but they were clearly conducting a silent conversation, and he found it interesting the way they react, noting the sutble way Erik's fingers tighten around the telepath's wrist, and how Charles's fierce blue eyes seem to shift colour to a vivid silvered turquoise, and quite suddenly it wasn't just the metal elements of the room that were shifting.

 

"How did you find us?" Erik demands sharply without looking away from Charles. This pair were more than they seemed Logan was slowly realising, feeling the hairs on the back of his neck rising. Whilst the telepath seemed the one to be least wary of he was soon to revise his opinion.

 

"You know I can't get a clear fix on you, on your mind." Charles announces softly in front of him, and now Logan jumps. The telepath is crouched before him, and Erik is still standing where he had been moments before as though frozen.

 

Logan never saw the telepath move, "What did you just do?" He growls, letting his claws extend in a menacing gesture, only to be slammed back against the wall once more held by the metal manipulator's power, "Don't do that again." Erik commands fiercely, and Logan realises it is not directed at himself.  Charles's attention however is fixed on his claws. "Oh myLogan," he exclaims softly reaching to examine the metal blades. "Charles!" Erik growls in exasperation. "Erik I don't think he is here to harm us. Besides he could have attacked the children at any time, and didn't." Something seems to register in the metal manipulator's eyes at this, "He was going to attack you."

 

Logan snarls softly, as the telepath grasps his hand but is startled into silence by the gentle, "Oh be quiet." He finds the weight restraining him lift just enough so he can move, but there remains a warning pressure on his skeleton. He has to admire the metal manipulator's persistent guard, whilst wondering what he has gone through to make him so on edge.

 

"Remarkable,"  Charles breathes, and Logan swallows, finding a rare feeling rising within at the absolute wonder shining through in the telepath's eyes, "Are these - natural?" Logan shrugs, "I don't know I can't remember, " he shakes his head as a flash of sharp blinding pain almost knocks him from his feet, a fragment of a memory. He was being held down. Wires. Sharp wires...they were...what were they doing to him? A worried look is in Charles's eyes as he leans over him. "Your mind is remarkably protected Logan but I think I can help you, if that's what you want?"

 

Erik's shadow falls over them, "First you will tell me how you found our location."

 

There is a flash of familiar red smoke behind them, and Logan grins, "I think he's here." Erik scowls at Azazel, "You told gave away our location?" The red devil shrugs, "I have known Logan a long time, just returning a favour." Logan watches as the metal manipulator takes the red mutant's arm, "I think we need a little talk about security." There is a menacing note in his voice, though Logan vaguely wonders what Erik has to threaten or control the red mutant with. The younger man beside him sighs, "Security...always security," he mutters in agravation before helping him to his feet, "It's best to go into the study the students will be arriving shortly."

 

As they move out of the door, Logan recognises the blue furred mutant who is walking towards them. "Professor-" Hank begins before breaking off to stare at Logan, his confusion lasts for only a moment before his beast like nature registers Logan as a threat, and a low challenging growl rises from his throat. Logan flexes his claws but almost instantly the young professor is standing between them.

 

"Hank stop that, this is Logan, a guest." The growl stops almost instantly, "Professor are you-" but whatever else he would say goes unsaid - on a vocal level - and then he is moving away, a ridiculously submissive stance in his large frame. Logan grips the telepath's arm, "You're the professor?" A smile shows in Charles’s ridiculously young body. "Yes that surprises you?" He shrugs in response, following at his side as they enter the smaller room, "You just seem so young."

 

***

 

It is not long afterwards that Erik bursts into the study room, rare panic flaring in his green eyes.  The telepath is pinned forcefully against the wall, with Logan's hands curled into fists, pressed tightly against his chest, his metal claws extending to draw blood. "I should kill you!" He snarls fiercely and Erik is held frozen unable to move by Charles's sharp desperate command of, _Wait Erik!_

 

Yet nothing can stop the metal manipulator at the smell of iron or the sight of blood slowly dripping onto the floor.  Charles’s blood, and he snaps out his magnetic mental shield knocking the telepath forcefully out of his head, ignoring his pained gasp.  Erik's next action is to send the metal infused mutant flying to crash against the opposite wall of the room holding him pinned there, he catches Charles as he collapses and eases him gently to his knees, casting a fierce intense glare towards Logan as he does so. 

 

"No Erik...you should have let him finish!"  Charles falters, and Erik observes the horror in Charles's stricken features that does nothing to ease his own panic. "I did this its my fault!"  The telepath cries, shivering, and Erik wraps his arms around him, easing the flow of blood, "What did you see?" He asks quietly, giving his permission this time to enter his mind.

 

He sees the man at the cause of Logan's heartache and memory loss. Colonel William Stryker. A man more dangerously manipulative than even Shaw had been. A man from Charles's past - the son - of the man he had killed as a child.  Blank horror is in the telepath's eyes, "His son," he chokes off, "Erik this is my fault, everything is my fault...Stryker…started an entire anti-mutant campaign through a fear and hatred that I instilled in him when I killed his father."

 

Erik feels something inside him snap, and he strikes the telepath hard, "Charles!  You were a child!  You had little control of your powers and every living thing has the right to defend itself!" His blazing green eyes hold shattering blue ones, feeling as though they are struggling to stay afloat against a surging tide. __

_This is my fault Erik, I caused this._ He is struck again, his cheek stinging from the slap, "No you - you idiot!" Erik yells, "This is not your fault, this is their fear, their actions - not ours - not _yours_!" He pauses briefly, "Stryker witnessed everything, and still chose to become as his father."

 

Logan slowly absorbing the shocking memories of his own, and the telepaths realises that Erik is right, and that both of the men in front of him are still just kids in comparison to his own history, both of them have suffered at the hands of men like Stryker, and yet impossibly they are running a school and helping their kind.

 

"All it would take is for him to gain a hold of you little telepath, and we are all lost," Logan frowns, before snorting at his own foolishness, his decision he knew had already been made. "I don't know what it is about you kid that capture hearts," his low rumble fills the room, "Erik is right it wasn't your fault, and God help us all I can't kill you even if he would let me anywhere near."  Slowly Logan feels the pressure relenting against him, and observes the astonishment in the blue eyes, "But I- "

 

He lands on his feet, stopping a short distance away, still feeling the warning pressure on his spine, "Listen kid both of you, what you are doing here is great more so after everything you have both gone through. Azazel was right there is something good going on here." He snorts, "What you're doing now should tell you who the better men are." He allows some of his anger to show, anger for what they have both had to go through, "They have created their own fates, you are not responsible for the actions of these men, if Stryker's father had lived and succeeded in his plans, I have no doubt as to what all our fates would be."

 

There is a long silence broken by Erik's sharp annoyed glare, "I am not a kid." Logan snorts laughter bubbling up in his spine, "Yes you are, I have lived through more wars and battlegrounds than I can care to think about, I have seen the mourning Queen Victoria and helped to fight for her empire." The pressure on his spine eases completely, and there is an amusing slack-jawed expression on the metal manipulator's face as he looks to the telepath for clear confirmation.

 

"Listen," Logan frowns quietly drawing Erik's gaze, "I was there fighting at the Somme, I was actually shot and I know what went on, and fought to stop it. There was never enough of us." Erik swallows, open pain in his features as Logan continues, "Nobody should ever have gone through that, what they did to your people was inexcusable, monstrous and I am sorry your childhood was such." After a long moment Erik speaks, "I suppose I should thank you." Logan shrugs rocking back on his heels, "I doubt it matters after so long. Its just enough to know that at least one life was worth saving." So saying he turns on his heel, leaving them in each other's arms.

 

***

 

Logan, stills the sandwich halfway to his mouth as he observes them watching. Still.  He shrugs. He is used to people staring at him, and these are only kids. He is not however used to those aware of his abilities, or those with abilities of their own to share, well not since Gambit. A wry smile crosses his lips, he would have to find that kid soon, he owed him more than one.

 

The long silence is broken by the one he had seen flying earlier - the one with crystaline clear wings - like a dragonfly’s, "How do you know Azazel?" She asks softly. He considers her question for a moment, before taking a swig of water from the glass, didn't these guys have any alcohol in the house? He sighs, they must do most likely a secret stash away from the other kids, he grins at this realisation, well he would just have to find it. He forces a smile on his lips, which he is sure must look almost like a snarl, but it doesn't seem to put any of them off. "Me and the red guy go way back," He growls thinking that will be the end of it.

 

He stills however as they all seem to gather a little closer. " _How_ way back?" Asks the pretty blond female, her eyes startling him as they flash yellow for a long moment. "What?" He gapes, and she grins at him, and he lunges backwards with a startled yelp as she changes shape.

 

"How?" He leans back against the kitchen worktop as she turns into an almost mirror image of himself. "Raven!" The winged girl admonishes and a grudging smile escapes him, "That's a pretty handy trick." He settles back down, as the freckled boy laughs, "You want to see what I can do?" He is already raising his voice before Logan can answer and his water spills out onto the table as his glass shatters, for a moment he simply stares at the mess, and the other kids sigh, "Sean!" He leans forwards moping the mess up, "Sorry guys."

 

The winged girl hisses, as he places another glass in front of him, "Ignore them, they are showing off please go on." Raven shifts into the winged girl, "I am Angel and I am being a-" She cuts off abruptly her face flushing, and Logan realises she has just been told off as have the rest of the children as silence descends, handy being a telepath he realises with a grin.

 

The blond haired youth arrives, extending a hand, "Hi I'm Alex." He glowers at the others, "The professor says to behave and treat our guest politely." Raven pouts, "We were, we just were showing our powers." Sean blinks at this, "Hey Logan what can you do?" With a sigh, he sets his half eaten sandwich down, what was he today a kid magnet and extends his claws. "Cooollll," Sean gasps, and even Alex looks impressed, moving to sit beside him, "Wow."

 

There is a low rumble from the doorway, and Logan does not need to look up to know that the blue beast - Hank - has arrived. "Hey Hank!" Raven calls warmly, drawing him to sit beside her. "You know I've just treated the professor for some quite deep scratches," he states conversationally and a tense quiet falls. The kids all shift back warily. "You attacked the professor?" Alex states in a low voice, something red seeming to appear around him until a firm hand grips his shoulder. "A misunderstanding of sorts," The voice is gentle, and yet there is a strength behind it that dispels the tension in the room, leaving a peacefulness in its wake.

 

The young telepath is met with warm welcoming smiles, and Raven stands up to embrace him, "Charles we were talking to Logan, he has the most awesome ability!" She rambles and he smiles at her, "Hank you might be more interested in Logan's other ability, its really quite remarkable." Raven however does not fail to notice his wince as he steps back. "Charles?" She demands. "Its nothing really-" He falters, only for Erik's arms to glide around his waist, "Your brother is taking a rest this evening." Logan blinks, his eyes flicking from the shapeshifter back to the telepath. Brother...that was interesting.

 

"Really Erik-" Charles begins only to be cut off, and whatever is said mentally silences him as Erik addresses the kids, "Alex and Sean its your turn to cook this evening consider it a life lesson." There is a cruel smirk in the metal manipulator's eyes, but no one protests his proclamation. "Please don't destroy the kitchen-" Charles begins before he's dragged out of the room. "What did I tell you?" Alex demands of Hank, "Possessive definitely."

 

Hank nods absently however turning his attention back to Logan. "What ability is the professor talking about?" Logan hesitates for a moment, before drawing one of his extended claws across his own wrist, cutting deep before any can stop him. "What are you doing?" Raven gasps half turning to grab a towel to stem the bleeding when she stops. They all stop and stare as the wound heals, and in mere moments has vanished altogether. "Awesome," Alex swallows looking at Hank whose eyes have gone wide, considering the possibilities. "Have you fully tested the applications of this?" Logan rolls his eyes, "If you mean practically I have been stabbed, shot - in the head, and survived."

 

The blue mutant swallowed in excitement, "Would you allow me I mean-" Raven smacks Hank on the side of the head, "He would like a sample of your blood,"  she explains, and Logan blinks, as Hank finds his voice again, "The applications are endless I mean you could...Raven's DNA has showed a rate of reduced aging...but this...its like your cells spontaneously renew themselves following damage, the possibilities are..." He stops, fixing Logan with a scrutinising look and it is then that Logan becomes aware of the scientists remarkable intelligence. "Just how old are you?"  Hank asks, and it is something not even Stryker had thought to consider when he recruited them.

 

Logan grins, "There's nothing slow about your brain is there?" Watching as the other turns a deep shade of blue, in what probably passes for embarrassment. He marvels silently, wondering at how at ease he has become in their open easygoing company in such a short time, these kids, this place was something else...he could grow to like it here...

 

"I don't really know," He responds after a moment to his question, "We didn't really count the days, my first recollection of a large city is of London, in the time of the mourning Queen but it was in the earlier days and we had gone to visit the great exhibition." There is blankness in their faces, until Hank's face breaks into an awed smile, "Queen Victoria you lived then, you saw the first great exhibition put together by Prince Albert?" There are a thousand questions on his lips, and Logan finds himself, a reluctant speaker at the best of times drawing out the details in answer to their inquisitive questions. He finds he is enjoying himself, absorbed in his tale, and that he is enjoying the ease of being himself with these people, different from Stryker's team somehow...here there was no expectation from him.

 

It is some time later, when he has exhausted their questions, and thinks that he may be getting a sore throat when Erik drops by leaning against the doorframe with his arms folded in a seemingly relaxed posture. Logan realised he had no idea when the metal manipulator had arrived, Erik sure knew how to sneak around. "Oh good I see you have everything in hand for tea," he proclaims into the silence, and the kids jolt into action. Logan rises to his feet but Erik is gone again. "Oh man," Sean gasps looking for help and they surprisingly turn to Logan, who moves towards the door swiftly retreating, "Don't look to me kid not unless you want raw meat for your lunch."

 

There is a stunned silence and Logan swiftly retreats out the door, a mischievous smile on his features as he hears their frantic whispers, "Raw meat do you think...?" Hank's quiet, "I think he is pulling your legs." Alex and Sean regard him as one, "Cooking its a bit like science don't you think," Sean begins, and Alex nods, "Yeah you have to follow a method and a set of instructions." Hank claps their shoulders, "Well you should be fine then shouldn't you."  He remarks, following after their newest mutant to try and convince him to give a blood sample, "Logan wait." Raven smirks, "Good luck with that." She turns back to the boys, as Angel gives Sean's shoulder a sympathetic squeeze. "You'll be fine just don't try to blow anything up ok?"

 


	9. Betrayal

Erik watches the younger man fall asleep, exhausted from the day's activities. Erik himself had put him through his paces in the newly restored training room, and the mental exchange with Logan had drained him further, that and the realisation of exactly who Stryker was.  Beneath the surface Erik expertly clamped down his churning rage as he stroked Charles's hair.  Hank had treated the injuries from Logan's claws, and Erik was still uncertain what to think about the man, part of him wanted to tear him apart for what he had done to the Charles, the other part had been effectively disarmed by the fact Logan had tried to help stop what had happened to Erik's people, and a large part admitted that the other mutant would be extremely useful in taking down Stryker, with all that he knew.

 

He returned from berating the kids wondering how they were taking to his command to cook tea, he could almost feel their panic from here. He grinned, his thoughts moving to contemplate the unique element within Logan, adamantium metal rare and extremely strong. Logan had agreed to the treatment but it had been through Stryker's manipulation that he had done so. Stryker whose methods of manipulation could have given Shaw a run for his money.  Erik vaguely monitoring Logan, noticed him leaving the mansion, and wondered where he was heading, before stilling in realisation.  Of course, Logan was doing exactly what Erik would have done a few months earlier; he was going to take on his creator alone. 

 

Looking back at Charles, Erik feels a burst of fierce protectiveness, he would protect this man with his dying breath, and in mere moments it was done. "I'm sorry Charles," he murmurs quietly, pressing a possessive kiss against the telepath's brow, before sweeping out the door, the lock snicking sharply into place behind him. 

 

***

 

Logan. Wolverine. Logan. He looked down in idle debate with himself, he rather liked the moniker on his neck tags. Wolverine. It had a certain ring about it, especially since he was to going on a mission of revenge. Raven had pounced on it - pronouncing herself to be Mystique, reeling off a whole list of names for the others. Quite catchy he had to admit. He shook his head, growling softly, what was he doing? Becoming soft that's what. What did it matter? It was just a name, he wasn't a superhero for God's sake, those kids were making him soft. He had only been in their company for a few hours what would he be like if he stayed? He shrugged, it was good he was leaving. Better for him, and better for them, sooner or later his animal nature would slip free, and one of them would get hurt.

 

He is surprised to find Erik waiting for him, with silent understanding in his eyes. "Absolutely not," he declares fiercely, and a grin creases the perfectly masculine face, "You think you can stop me?" No...he couldn't, and Erik knew it. He scowled, watching as all emotion fades from the Erik's face, "I will do what I must, I have killed before, and will again to keep them safe, besides you could use some help." Logan sighs, "What does your fiancé have to say about this?" A sly grin slakes its way across the metal manipulators features, "Lets just say he's a little tied up at the moment." Wolverine coughs, dropping his cigar to the ground, "All right, I called Azazel."

 

The next thing that Erik sees is Emma's treacherous face smiling up at him. "Hello Erik," she grins, and her smile is vicious, "Oh but you just had to come knocking on our door." She leans over him, "Shaw may have killed your mother, but I loved him, and now you are going to pay for what you did." She pauses, "You and your little telepath friend." Erik feels desperate rage surge through him, and attempts to get to his feet, as she sends a sensation of sharp stabbing knives tearing through his skull, and he gasps, falling to his knees, as her mental voice laughs at him.

 

Logan growls, regarding her in disbelief, "You would betray your own kind?" A cold look fills his eyes, "After everything your sister did to save you work with her killer?" The telepath snarls, slapping him across the face, "My sister is dead because of you Logan, her love for you made her weak, trapping her into working for Stryker!" Logan looks to Azazel who shrugs sheepishly, "I am sorry my friend," he responds quietly. Attempting to delve Logan's thoughts Emma draws a blank, and surprise fills her features, "I can't read you," she frowns. "No. Why don't you figure it out?" _You attack me, and my mind blocks you out you dumb bitch!_ He projects, and she recoils as though slapped, her eyes widening.

 

In walks a very familiar figure. Stryker. A snarl escapes him, and the 6 guards restraining him drag him to the ground. "Oh Logan, " comes the Colonel's voice, and how dare he feign sorrow, "Such a tragic character." He speaks to someone over his shoulder...a woman from the scent...someone he did not recognise.

 

Emma's voice sends shivers down his spine, "Oh I just had the best idea for our missing telepath friend." Stryker's voice harshly sounding over her own, "But I need him to deal with Logan." Emma's soft voice so innocent sounding, "You don't need Erik to do that - trust me - the telepath will control him easily enough once you've converted him." A low laugh escapes her, "It will be such sweet symmetry to force him to kill his beloved Erik don't you think?" Logan senses Stryker's uncertainty twist into something else, he was agreeing with her. Logan stifled the howl rising in his throat, this woman sounded like she belonged right at Shaw's side, six feet under.  _She was not the sister Kayla would have recognised._ Logan's last vision is of her kneeling beside the sprawled metal manipulator, her fingers resting like a caress on his face.

 

When Logan opens his eyes again he hears a voice that makes him go cold, and warm on the inside.  

 

"Hello brother."

 

***

 

Charles jerks awake, to the piercing sound of Erik's scream, slicing through his skull, before more terrifyingly it is silenced. "ERIK!" He cries out, attempting to get up only to find himself bound, wrapped in metal bindings, and unable to move. Fear slices through him, and sharp pain slices through his sore chest, but it all pales in comparison to his need to reach the metal manipulator.

 

He realises as she appears at his side he must have called her.  "Charles," Raven swallows. "Oh God,'' and loudly in her mind, _Oh Gods Oh Gods Oh Gods, not a sight I ever wanted to see._ She calls back to the open window, where Hank is about to enter, "You might want to wait-" Charles grips her wrist, "Raven - its Erik - he's gone with Logan. They've been captured," he pauses, losing a deep shuddering breath as her arms slide round him. "Don't worry Charles," she murmurs, "We'll get you out of here and go kick the idiots butt." She turns back to Hank yelling instructions.

 

Some time later Charles faces the small group, finding himself quite outnumbered. "We are a family professor," this from Sean and Alex, "You need our help." Raven's arm rests on his shoulder, "Yeah what are you going to do if you get tied up again?" He swats her arm from round his shoulders. "No absolutely not," he states firmly, until Hank steps forwards. "We made it through the last mission working together. Erik is in this mess because he failed to learn that we are stronger as a team," he pauses, "You taught us that."

 

Charles frowns, but Hank's argument is sound, "At…at the slightest hint of defeat or failure, you will return here at fastest speed," he states resolutely, and is enfolded in a rush of arms and limbs. _Is that understood?_ He projects struggling for breath, and not slightly overwhelmed by their jubilant devotion. "We'll get him back," Alex promises. "Yeah." Sean notes, "He's a bad ass - but he's our bad ass right?"

 

Coughing slightly at this, Charles nods, before opening his mind, and reaching for one mutant in particular. "AZAZEL!" He yells, and all the distance in the world cannot separate them, not from Charles fully focused. Alarm radiates from the red mutant, as he appears beside them all, and his features are starkly pale giving him an almost pinkish colour. After a few moments, staring at the telepath, he shivers, and Charles's anger fades, "Emma - she did this to you." Freed of the compulsion the red mutant, regards them all, his tail swishing in taut agitation, "She goes too far for her revenge, I have known her many long years but she has set me against a promise of aid to one I owe too deeply." He frowns looking to Charles, a little sadly, "We may already be too late." A dark expression crosses the telepath's face, "No we will be just in time."

 

***

 

Erik fights the stabbing needles in his mind knowing he is already fading, he has two choices, continue to block her out and fade so deep into his own mind that he has no hope of returning, or allow her in. In reality it is of little choice. Distantly he hears them, "Emma enough you go too far," and her laughter, "No Colonel I have simply made him more pliable your son should be able to complete the rest." Erik has a vague impression of green, of a young child in a wheel chair before his mind erupts in agony.

 

***

 

"Hello Charles," Emma greets pleasantly, moving down the steps of the building, "Ah you've brought some new recruits for our cause lovely." Charles realising their cover is blown is about to speak when, Azazel steps in front of him, "Why Emma?"  He demands, and for a moment genuine regret flares in her face, before it vanishes, and Azazel crumples to the ground - stabbed by his own blade - as Erik appears at her side. 

 

"Hello dear," Emma greets wrapping an arm round his shoulders possessively, and Charles gives a soft cry of dismay as he observes the very familiar helmet resting on Erik's head.  Emma smiles pleasantly at him, "Yes, did you think there was only one?" She laughs softly, "Though even I have to say that job you did on Moira was very thought out indeed, what a lovely realistic scene it made me almost want to weep I just had to copy, and transpose," so saying she looks at Erik.

 

"What have you done to him?" Charles demands, and she laughs, "Oh Charles dearest if I told you, it would take all the fun away," and Charles realises that Erik, trapped behind the helmet cannot hear any of their words.  Fear, courses through him, more deeply than any he has ever felt before as he finds himself unable to reach that brilliant star of a mind.  Metal begins to fly towards them, slowly at first, catching them by surprise, and the kids are simply knocked backwards unharmed. Emma laughs, "Oh come dears at least attempt to defend yourselves."

 

Charles starts at the voice which speaks in his mind. _Rookie pull yourself together._ Strong, and gruff Logan?  _Yeah who else?_ Relief crashes through him, but is short lived. _Listen, if you get the chance pulling that helmet off him is only half the task, he's been-_ but Logan's words are cut off, as Erik's hands close around Charles’s throat. His vibrant green eyes burning with utter fury. _Oh Erik,_ Charles swallows somehow he managing to break free and shove him away, every part of his body is groaning in agony, aching from their physical bout earlier in the day, and then there had been the mental exchange with Logan...in his current state Charles can barely keep Emma out.  Against them both he doubts he will last five minutes, and Erik is coming towards him with that deadly focused expression in his face, the children pinned back by his power. Charles was alone in this, and close to exhaustion.

 

***

 

Abruptly Logan was cut off from Charles, and he realised grimly that the telepath would have to make a choice soon enough, Stryker wasn't giving him any other option. He is surprised however when a firm voice cuts through the noise. Female, the woman who was behind Stryker earlier. "Open the doors," she commands firmly. "Agent MacTaggart," voices more quiet he couldn't distinguish words, and then, "Project X is to be prepared-"

 

He can make out the false bravado in her voice, and seconds later she is in the room warily regarding him. Her words and tone saying one thing - yet her hands - her hands were speaking another language…sign language. A language he knew well, highly useful for conversing in the midst of enemy territory. It appeared he had an ally, and finally her vocal mutant hating rant came to an end, and she left.

 

Five minutes after that, Logan had broken out of the cell, part of him hoping that he would run into Victor again, part of him hoping that he wouldn't. His brother had made his own stance clear enough, and after so many years working together even after all that had occurred Logan wasn't looking forward to killing him.

 

***

 

All Charles can see is Erik's lifeless features, his blood draining on to the ground of the mansion grounds as he is killed by Moira, over and over again. Images mercilessly brought to the front of his mind by Emma, in a well-timed mental attack. _My you were quite upset,_ she observes callously, _and here you are again._

 

"No," Charles gasps, as Hank leans over him, and Alex launches a fierce attack, coinciding with Angel, and Sean, they had practised well together and Erik having only one focus - Charles - was caught off guard and sent slamming backwards, in a crumpled heap against the ground. Charles struggling between semi-consciousness opens his eyes, _take Erik home,_ he commands fiercely, projecting a strong unarguable compulsion into it but they are knocked back once more as Erik's eyes snap open.

 

Logan comes charging through the doors with Moira at his side, and knocks Moira down in an unexpected move. "Get away I can't control-" Logan snarls at Charles and Hank seeing he isn't going to stop rises with a snarl in his throat lunging at him, but despite his strength Logan easily swats him aside as Erik looks on, fingers twisting outwards to control the warrior mutant's body. 

 

 _No, No, No!!!_   Logan screams silently as his claws puncture the telepath's chest.  _Looks like you got your wish,_ Charles laughs ruefully in his head, biting back a pained gasp. "No Charles this-" Logan desperately fights his own body feeling his fist come up to strike the telepath hard across the jaw, _No, No, No..._

 

"Emma stop!"  Stryker commands harshly, and suddenly freed of the compulsion Logan lunges back as far as he can before he is held immobile once more. _Not sure that's going to help much,_ Charles gasps in his mind. _Shut up idiot, keep still,_ Logan demands, still uncertain how he can reach out to the telepath, perhaps it had something to do with the depth of their earlier mental exchange a lingering effect that would wear off in time.  _Something like that,_ Charles concurs.  

 

"Hello again Charles," Stryker greets menacingly, in a tone that sends shivers running through his spine. He struggles to open his eyes, feels something sharp press against his neck. A green vial. "A gift from my son," Stryker explains darkly, smiling down at him, knelt so close, and with his shields already strained, Charles cannot fail to hear the man's thoughts. The culmination of all that that Stryker had done, and everything that had led him to this point.

 

Stryker had witnessed the murder of his father, by the unnaturally blue-eyed child, and become a mutant hater in that moment. His obsession had led to him recovering the remaining fragments of Charles's DNA, held for testing, and injecting them into his own son. However the effects were catastrophic, Jason's physical body fought against his mutation causing a paralysis within the child, and his realistic visions had caused his mother to commit suicide, an act for which Stryker blamed his son and Charles. His son's secondary mental gift was a poisoning of the mind, and whilst Stryker may hate his own son, he had no qualms about using Jason's powers for his own gain. In point of fact he had despair of ever finding Charles again, until the recent mission to Cuba, and Shaw's successful defeat.

 

Oh but this Stryker was worse than his father…more vengeful…and dangerous with what he planned to do to mutant kind, so much hate, and the vial he had just given Charles contained a pure dose of Jason's poison, lowering his inhibitions. 

 

It was entirely the wrong move, Logan saw it the moment that the telepath lain in his own blood stilled.  Stryker rose, empty vial in hand, looking down in gloating victory. The next moment he simply collapsed, blood pouring forth from his face, from every bodily orifice.  "I don't much care for what you planned for me," Charles murmurs into Stryker's terrified mind, uncertain how at the close of victory he had suddenly lost the game.  "In fact I most likely deserve it, but I will never let you harm the children, you will never touch them, and as for Erik..." A dark light flares in the telepath's eyes, "You will never know the half of the goodness within him, you were right to seek to control me, for I will utterly destroy you for what you have done to him." Stryker begins to scream as Charles mercilessly shows him every aspect of his life, in perfect cold analysis. Revealing how his own actions had led to his son's deformity, and his wife's death, and how he had let hatred rule him, only to be destroyed by it in the end. "No!" He screams, as he writhes upon the ground.

 

Emma standing behind Logan gasps, and he feels some measure of satisfaction at the fear emanating from her. He struggles once more - observing Raven being drawn into his arms, his claws being extending - "NO!" He snarls feeling relief as she is shoved away at the last moment - Moira - but his arms move of their own accord imbedding within her chest instead. She gasps collapsing against his chest her blood pooling on the ground around them. "Its alright," she murmurs quietly. But it isn't alright. Logan wants to tear, to scream, to rage for it brings back the moment that _she - Kayla -_ had died.

 

Moira slumps to the ground at his feet, and he lets the tears slide down his face, stiffening when Emma appears before him, a pained expression in her features.  "You loved her?"  She asks faintly, before looking back alarm flickering in her eyes, "Charles wait you don't understand-" she gasps slumping to her knees, a silent scream on her lips as she crumples to the ground. 

 

Holding everyone frozen in time, Charles reaches the metal manipulators side, he had seen exactly what Emma and Stryker had done, and the choices they had given him, and he knew the choice that Erik would make. He would never allow another to control him. Ever.

 

 _Oh Erik,_ Charles swallows back his grief as he prizes the metal helmet from his fury lined face and tenderly brushes the stray lock of hair back into place.  He closes his eyes in concentration,  reaching out to Erik's battered and torn mind. It was like entering a whirlwind, fragmented, and chaotic, collapsing into madness.

 

Charles feels utter calm descend upon him, it was simple, he would follow Erik to live, or they would both fall to insanity and death, there was no choice any longer. He would not live in a world without the metal kinetic he could not and so he reached out along the path, familiar from their prior journey to this strange astral plane.  This time reaching perhaps beyond the point of return.  Charles was waiting only to see those stormy green eyes snap open, and relief pours through the telepath Erik is fine, he would live, Charles can let go.

 

"Charles!" Erik cries in alarm, catching him as he slumps forwards, observing in horror the blood pooling on the ground around them seeping through the telepath's suit. Voices, everything around them narrowed to a single focus, and then Hank was there, leaning over them, his voice worried, distant. "Azazel," Logan's rough burr close by and Erik gained his feet, searching for the source of this nightmare, Stryker was huddled in a bloodied heap upon the groun.  "Erik!" Someone calls his name, he isn't too certain who as the ground rises up to meet him.

 

Hank growls at Logan, "It is their only chance he's lost too much blood and the poison is-" The other mutant folds his arms, "How do you know it will work?" The scientist looks away, fear clouding his voice, "I don't." Both are startled by a small yet commanding voice, the woman - Moira. "You owe me yes?" She demands of Logan and he blinks, she is dying from wounds that he had inflicted upon her, if Hank was right the procedure may work, and he owed her most of all, she shakes her head perhaps reading his line of thought. "No - not me," she swallows, "Save him...save Charles...this world needs him..."

 

Suddenly Raven is kneeling beside the agent, tears in her eyes, and Moira smiles at her sadly, "Its ok sometimes things happen...you shouldn't need to apologise for who you are Raven." The agent swallows, trying to get her last thoughts, her last words in order, "You know the agency needn't hear of my death...it would be a perfect opportunity for you." The shapeshifter looks away, "I don't think I'm ready Moira," she falters but the hand holding her own as slackened in its grip, her eyes already fading of life as silent tears slip down Raven's face.

 


	10. Family

Erik is the first to waken, and is aware only of the needed reassurance of Charles by his side, their fingers entwined, and a rope like coil of metal binding their arms together. Had he done that? Confused he looks up at the delicate cough. Raven. She cautiously embraces him, and there are tears in her eyes. "You make quite a pair you know," she murmurs softly, her gaze shifting to her brother tenderly, "He took the Wolf's claws for you." Then quite fiercely she punches him, "See to it he gets better." Erik blinks, still feeling slightly scrambled.  "You'll remember," She notes sweetly, "You left with Logan to call the shots like a lone ranger and ended up getting caught. We all had to come and rescue you, and Charles got stabbed, and then poisoned which sent him crazy, he sent Stryker insane and knocked out Emma who had been torturing you."

 

Seeing his concerned look Raven nodded, "He must be totally in love with you, I've never seen him do that for anyone before."  Before he can speak she inclines her head towards a metal tray of food nearby. "For you guys and I also have to tell you to take it easy," she shifts into Beast's form, followed by an unknown image of a doctor, re-enacting the missing scenes of the past 2 days…how Charles had lost so much blood they had not thought he was going to make it until Logan generously agreed a blood transfer, and it had miraculously worked, conveying his healing properties to the telepath and Erik. Erik's eyes widen at this, and Raven smirks, "You were also poisoned." She puts a thoughtful hand to her face, "Hank did mention there may be a few side effects as with anything...but he doesn't think they will last," she laughs at his horror stricken face blowing him a teasing kiss.

 

 _Raven is that you?_ Charles's voice echoes in both their minds. "Yes," she answers aloud, and he murmurs something not quite intelligible, but Raven leans forwards brushing the hair off his face. "Charles, your instructions today are to rest, nothing else no coaxing Erik into any strenuous lovemaking.  I had enough of a nightmare when I had to cut you free from those metal ropes," she grin at Erik's suddenly red face, "Ah ha...yes…I think you were in the midst of something, before you ran off with Logan."

 

Erik breathes deeply, "Who is in charge?" Raven considers a long moment, "I am of course." Erik sighs, attempting to get up when another voice pipes up, "No _I_ am." Low gruff, feral almost. "Logan?" He observes the man, standing in the open doorway.  "I decided to stick around a bit besides someone needs to control these kids they are the most dangerous people I know." A snort of humour rises from the pillow beside him, and Erik stifles a grin. _You're very welcome to stay Logan,_ Charles murmurs sleepily, _though please don't encourage Erik's sadistic ways any further, he doesn't need any encouragement._

 

"Charles, go to sleep," Erik instructs softly, brushing his fingers through the telepath's long hair. "Perhaps I will for a while," Logan agrees easily ignoring their by-play, "Besides I need to find my errant brother, who was mixed up in the whole scheme, and came to pay me a little visit whilst I was in Stryker's care."

 

"You have a brother?" Erik asks in surprise to which Charles supplies him with the image of Victor, and an over exaggerated swagger and beastly scowl. He finds himself laughing, along with Logan who had picked up on the projection.

 

 _Are you any good at teaching?_ Charles asks seriously, and Logan scowls, a _s the answer to our first meeting._ Erik grins, whilst Logan realises abruptly the truth of that. Charles mind voice is sleepy, _are you psychic?_ Logan grinned, _You're lucky I have my claws retracted at the moment,_ he comments on his way out the door, he stops, "Oh by the way, you have a few new faces to meet when you feel up to it...Stryker had a few captives we managed to rescue."

 

Charles jerks upright at this, staring at his retreating back, "Wait Logan what?" He begins in panic, mind racing at the thought of the newcomers, the shock they will be in,  what they will need and oh they'll need some more supplies. "I'm sure they'll manage for the time being," Erik murmurs softly, pushing him back down against the bed. "But they'll need-" Charles gasps, breaking off as Erik's lips press against his own, _I seem to recall I left you a little tied up._

 

Charles shoves him back, embarrassment flushing in his face, "Yes- and poor Raven," he swallows indignantly, “Its nothing to laugh about and we had to-" Erik tears the covers back, "I know you did rather well other than attempting to kill yourself."

 

"I did no such thing you were the one who was mentally retarded and had to go and fall into Stryker's trap.  Azazel was almost killed and you were going insane, and Moira..."  Charles swallows, leaning back against the head board as he recalled her actions, "She saved Raven...she saved us..." Guilt stricken he meets the metal manipulators unrelenting gaze.  Erik frowns, "She was an idiot. If she had not released Logan I wouldn't have been able to control him against any of you."

 

 _You're insufferable!_ Charles yells at him, Erik catches his wrists before he can do himself anymore harm, "I'm not saying she wasn't noble in fact I am rapidly revising my opinion of her, but she was stupid. Who else would release a mutant filled with metal when you have a metal controlling mutant on the other side? Its like handing a puppet to a puppet master."  Charles swallows, "Yes well she was only trying to help and its not half as stupid as someone else attempting to take on Stryker alone. A man I might add who has known about mutants for years and has had ample time to build defences against our abilities."

 

Erik flicks his fingers, a scowl on his lips, "He had her on his side." Charles sighs closing his eyes, "Erik he was controlling Emma." For a long moment the metal manipulator does not move, stunned into silence, "He was?" Charles sighs, "He was controlling her, before Shaw, and had been using her as a test subject as a way to find a control for telepaths." Erik's fingers grip his chin, "A way to control you?" The telepath nods uneasily, "Yes."

 

Erik is silent for a long time, and Charles can't bear the recrimination he is sure to see in his eyes, when he finally looks up Erik is working at something with his hands. "I asked Logan and he let me take a small bit of the refined metal,"  He explains, and Charles peers closer, "That's adamantium?"  Erik nods, "You know it has quite a unique signature I could probably detect Logan a few miles away it’s that different and so strong within him."

 

Erik extends his hand, and Charles gasps as his wrist jerks forwards of its own volition, the golden bracelet on his wrist shimmers, and he can feel the heat of the metal against his skin - not burning - but moulding as Erik's fingers close around it. "What are you doing?" Charles gasps but Erik's lips brush against his own, and he is pulled into the metal kinetic’s lap.  Feeling a matching tingling warmth against his free wrist Charles attempts to move, but Erik shifts, straddling his chest, holding him down. _I will always know where you are now,_ Erik smirks victoriously.

 

As they draw apart for air, Charles examines the new bracelet, they are a matching pair, the golden one has been modified with shimmering streaks of silver in a beautiful coiling pattern, much like celtic knotwork, only much more refined...like a DNA helix. "They're beautiful," Charles murmurs in quiet surprise, and Erik's arms coil around him. "Like their owner," he breathes against his ear, "I will say this only once more Charles," Erik's voice deepens, "You are not responsible for Stryker's actions anymore than I am for Shaw's. If anybody is at fault it is his father." 

 

Erik frowns sensing Charles's strong denial, and pushes him back against the headboard. "I suppose Shaw had some method in his madness," he notes darkly, and the younger man's eyes widen as he feels metal coil around him and his wrists are drawn up above his shoulders, beyond his control.  Erik leans over him, examining his work ignoring the furious voice in his mind as he draws the metal bands tighter.

 

Charles twists testing his work, and scowls when he finds he can't move, "Erik stop what are you-"  Erik leans over him studying him intently, _listen to me very carefully Charles you are **not** at fault.  _ Charles glowers, "Erik-" gasping as lips descend against his neck, biting down aggressively, silencing his protests.  _Yes?_ Erik demands, but silence meets him.  Charles observes in surprise as Erik's eyes shift colour to a golden green, _still resistant hmm..?_   He looks away from the intensity of that gaze, "Erik I killed someone I shouldn't feel no consequence for that I can't."

 

 _You heard Logan, if Stryker's father had lived what would have become of us all now? Likely a worst culling than what happened in the war in the camps...and you would be at the heart of it. Can you feel guilt over taking the lesser evil of two paths of stopping yourself becoming that? Of stopping such events happening?_ _Stryker did all that work on his own what would he have done with the full resources and encouragement of his father behind him?_

 

The telepath is silent, thoughts swirling, and Erik presses his advantage, biting down on his lips, _the only one you should ever feel guilt over is me,_ he pronounces smugly.  "You?" Charles scowls.  _Yes me,_ Erik affirms teeth sinking once more into his neck, his tongue sucking enough to leave a mark. _So they know you are mine._   Charles flushes, _I think they already do Erik._ The metal manipulator leans back examining his work, _I wouldn't want them to forget it,_ he explains, sending a spike of light energy coiling through the metal binding the telepath, and grins at the sharp catch in the younger man's breath.  _Erik what are you...oh...  
_

 

Careful, ever so careful of his injuries, and the fading wounds on the torn chest Erik works his lips lower, breathing in every jolt, and jerk of the sensitive body beneath him, and soon Charles is calling his name, and the world dissolves around them. 

 

Afterwards both gasp, drawing in deep ragged breaths, and Erik tugs Charles down into his arms, massaging his stiff shoulders to draw circulation back into his arms. "Raven said there may be side effects, that was definitely wolfish behaviour," Charles swallows, and Erik smirks, "I'll ask Logan for some comparisons in the morning.”

 

***

 

Logan observes the kids as he is drawn into their midst, "Hey I picked Logan!" Alex yells at Beast, arguing over the team members for the game. Beast growls softly, as Angel, Sean, and Raven look on at the pair. "Hey Logan," Raven smiles sweetly grabbing his arm, "You can join our team."  What surprised him most of all was the fact that they were not wary of him. Not even after everything he had done, they had seen him stab Charles, and Moira, he blinks moved beyond words he can voice. Raven drawing him forwards. These kids - these people were something else.

 

***

 

Hank read the readouts from his tests in some surprise, certainly the wolfish aspects would fade as to be expected but the others...it was simply incredible.  If it worked as Raven's DNA, the advantageous effects of Logan's blood donation had settled permanently into Charles and Erik's DNA coding.  Perhaps the professor would understand it more, it was as though the mutants DNA had recognised the more advanced adaptation and then adopted it.

 

He drops the plate he is holding when he feels the startled brush of a familiar mind against his own, had he been projecting that loudly? He is jolted out of his query when Raven's arm grips his own, "Come on - breakfast time!" And he allows her to pull him along, his discovery could wait it wasn't like it was going anywhere.

 

***

 

Charles jerks upright, "Oh." Erik eating the remainder of the cool toast stills in his motion, "What is it?" He asks softly, watching the red flush sweep through the telepath's face. "I just..I picked up on Hank's thoughts...I shouldn't have," he swallows as Erik's hands encircle his wrists, _and?_   He swallows again, __"He's finished the tests on Logan's blood on the potential side effects."

 

With a wave of Erik's hand the metal tray lands lightly on the floor, and he pulls the telepath closer to him. "Charles what is it?" The telepath gulps, "The 'wolfish' elements will likely fade in a few days, but the other aspects have been permanently adopted by our DNA..." His voice trails off, his mind whirling with the genetic implications this could have.

 

"Other aspects being?" Erik queries in quiet worry. "Oh..um...advanced healing, sharper reflexes...reduced aging..." Erik's eyes flare, "Reduced aging just what does that mean?" The telepath's eyes light up in suspicious laughter, "Well going off Raven's, about half the rate of normal, but then Logan has lived over 200 years, and he barely looks in his 40's...so I don't know."  Erik smiles then a gentle reassuring smile, "I think I can live with that, with anything that gives me more time with you."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Again this is unbetaed, and an early repost from ff net. If anyone finds any errors or feels up to the job just let me know...


End file.
